Order of Things
by EchoIvy
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Buffy fought the First Evil in Sunnydale, and the rules have changed since then without her realizing it. Where once it was the slayer’s job to save the world, it now falls to another. Full summary inside! BTVSHP BuffyRemus
1. Chapter 1

Order of Things

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Authors Note: This fic is a major work in progress. It is about 50 pages long and has a total (so far) of 9 chapters. I'll try and post once every other week, but I cant put up a chapter till it's totally finished. I have many scenes within the body of what I've written that remain unfinished, waiting for either inspiration or research. I also have scenes that I want to add too and places that need some serious tweaking. This fic is my baby, I've been working on it for a good long time so I want it to be as good as possible. Finally; though this is not my first fanfiction, its still stands as the first serious concentrated effort I've made toward a finished, complete (with plot) story.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my main characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start!  Now, finally, let's get on with the fic!

Chapter 1

Once More into the Fire…

"- And of course, with the wizarding economy as it is, it's truly no wonder!"

_How do I get myself into these things?_

Ordinarily, Buffy Summers would've been absolutely fascinated by every word uttered by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It was, after all, not everyday that she came across a minister for 'magic'! Unfortunately though, this was not the case; Buffy just couldn't bring herself to care about anything the pompous little windbag had to say.

_Oh yeah, Giles 'asked' me too._

_Bastard…_

Normally the 26-year-old blonde didn't play the part of liaison-girl. Not for anyone, and _certainly_ not for the newly reconstructed New Watchers Council, or the NWC. Buffy was, after all, a Vampire Slayer. Her job description was far more gore oriented then this political espionage spy crap.

Slayer: she who killed the big bad evil baddies, who spent countless hours of perfectly good shopping time with the bloodsucking undead. Yup, that was Buffy's life -or it had been- until 'Wicca Willow' had gone and transformed every last one of the world's potentials into fully fledged 'chosen one' slayers. Which meant that, _technically_, she wasn't so much the chosen one, but more like: one of the chosen. Technically anyway… but she 'was' the oldest living slayer to date. Which, you would think, would have its benefits; a little immunity, a few moments of special treatment. A dental plan even.

_And yet._

After a life of making the hard decisions, and taking her lumps, (see aforementioned hard decisions) she was much happier these days playing follow the leader. Buffy found that she was good at point and shoot –see demon, slay demon- but still… Here she was, walking down a corridor with what had to be the slimiest politician she'd ever had the misfortune to meet – and that was including the snakey Mayor Wilkins the 3rd – all the while listening to him vehemently deny all the Dark Mojo that had been setting off all Willow's 'Evil from one to ten' scale; And according to Willow –who was generally correct about these things– it was a definite ten.

_Of the uber evil kind. _

When Willow had first gotten the funky new vibes she'd been pretty freaked out, and with good reason. Her hair had gone all inky and her eyes had blacked out; which was never a good sign. Willow hadn't had an incident with the darker side of the force for going on two years when this had all come out of the woodwork. Giles, who had been in deep research mode since the event, had proceeded to lay a new bombshell at the Scooby's collective feet.

_Wizarding **what**!_

The Wizarding World, a whole society of wand waving, robe wearing, witches and wizards –as well as a few other magical creatures- completely invisible to the rest of the populous, mystical or otherwise. So how, in all their 9 years of fighting side-by-side, did that little factoid never come up? Giles had looked pathetically guilty as he stuttered some long-winded explanation that could have –and should have- been summed up as 'it never came up' and then buried his nose back into his beloved books.

Apparently the old Watchers Council – before it had gone boom- had diplomatic ties to Wizzarding communities all over the world, but had characteristically –and moronically- seen fit to draw up no interference clauses with them. So basically the whole world could be going down the shiter and they still would have been sitting on their stuffy British 'stiff-upper-lippish' assets.

And that was when Giles had done the unthinkable; he'd told Willow –of all people- that she wasn't a witch… technically.

_That was a funny aneurysm._

Willow, who was quite scary when angry, had whined and pouted for hours –or days- about not only being a Witch, but also a darn powerful one to boot.

_Hello, almost destroyed the world over here!_

Predictably, Giles had polished his glasses as he had hurriedly tried to cover up his hasty faux pax; something about how Wicca and Witchcraft were merely different and that technically Willow was a Wicca or Wiccan, not a Witch. Willow hadn't taken the revelation very well; she was still moping, even now, weeks later.

Now Giles, having the most experience with this 'Wizzarding World' –in the sense that he'd known about it for longer then a few days anyway- would have been the perfect candidate to go and find out about their newest oogily boogily.

So why was _Buffy_ here then? Why was _Buffy_ being forced to deal with the insufferably self-important Fudge? Simple, because Giles had used her recent search for belonging against her, that's why.

_Stupid Watcher._

'Buffy' he'd said, in his usual kindly and oh so knowledgeable way. 'Consider this as an opportunity for you to experience another culture, a way to broaden your horizons.'

_Stupid, stupid Watcher._

So it hadn't sounded too bad really - at first. But that's before she'd met Fudge, and gotten to know just where she was going to be going. You see, the Ministry building itself was built underground, as Buffy had found out when she'd entered the complex via the street level phone booth. The Corridors- she was told by the condescending Fudge- were lit with charmed windows, so even though the sun on the surface was obscured by clouds heavy with rain, the hallways and offices remained warmed by an artificial sun. Still though, Buffy wasn't all to keen on being underground, something to do with her slayer-ness, or maybe just a by-product of the whole 'buried alive' fiasco from 6 years ago. Whatever the case, she wanted out.

_Now would be good…_

Buffy swept a long lock of Blonde hair off her cheek, sighing in frustration. Her orders had been _so_ clear, go to the local ministry, find out what the badness was, kick its evil ass and go home; End of story.

But alas, she hadn't been anticipating Cornelius Fudge, who was busily trying her not so slayer-strength patience with his never-ending stupidity. The man had seemed honestly concerned at first, a little bumbling perhaps but still not all that bad. Then she'd viewed the true evil within; a slimy, self-serving know-it-all, who –ironically- knew very little of anything in the end. He'd been ignoring –and blatantly dismissing- every concern she'd brought to light. The little toad would have gotten along with Snyder like a house on fire. You know, if Snyder hadn't been eaten by the aforementioned Sunnydale demon-mayor-snake.

_Ironic that._

"Look," Buffy snapped, her patients waning "While I'm sure Quidick is just marvellous, it's _really_ not why I'm here."

"Quidditch" said Fudge, smiling in his self-important sort of way.

"Whatever," Buffy snapped, "all I care about is the uber evil thingamabob that you've been all 'mums the word' about this afternoon."

"I have told you" Here he reached out and patted her arm in what Buffy thought was supposed to be a calming gesture.

Buffy of course found it patronising and contemplated ripping it off and beating him with it.

"There is no need for alarm, I am sure you're mistaken; it is only natural of course. I've heard of these so called 'wiccans' the New Watchers Council employs; wandless indeed."

With a twitch, Buffy swallowed her rage. Her mouth opened and then closed multiple times before her voice seemed to come back to her. Luckily, for Fudge anyway, it was at this moment that he seeming to spot someone coming toward them from the opposite direction.

There were two men approaching, both were making her slayer senses go haywire.

The older of the two had on long navy Robes adorned with silver stars and was wearing a pointed wizards cap on his head. He had a long white beard and wore half moon spectacles over twinkling blue eyes. His aura spoke of power, plain and simple, but also of gentleness and calm… there was something all together trustable about the man, even if he did look like the clichéd Wizard archetype out of some fantasy novel.

The other, though, was a puzzle of a different sort. She found him altogether familiar and foreign at the same time. He looked to be in his later 30's, his face worn and weathered, but not by any means unattractive. He had soft amber eyes that spoke of a well-hidden fierceness within; he also wore frayed and patched robes that hid an underweight body. He definitely could have been a poster boy for the hard knock life.

"Dumbledore" Fudge greeted stiffly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Buffy sensed his unwillingness to converse with these two men with a sort of malicious glee.

"Ah, Cornelius," Dumbledore greeted civilly "I do believe they're serving Yorkshire pudding this afternoon, I hadn't wanted to miss it." Fudge grumbled irritably as Dumbledore tuned him out.

"But how very rude of me," he said, turning his attention to Buffy. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, among other things."

Fudge went an alarming shade of purple, his nose flared… Buffy grinned.

"Come along now," Fudge said, trying to push Buffy down the hall.

But Buffy was having none of it; she stood her ground, much to the displeasure of Fudge. Albus and his companion were looking amused by her actions, and the smile on the younger, as-of-yet unnamed man's face, sent her heart a-flutter. Oh yes, definitely not unattractive.

"Hi, Buffy Summers. Is me, I mean." Buffy paused, flustered, and then charged ahead again. "I'm uh, I'm pleased to meet you Albus, and uhh…"

Buffy glanced at the second man from under her lashes, a small shy smile slipped onto her features and she flushed prettily. She realized belatedly that she was flirting with him; it'd been such a long while since Buffy had last flirted so openly with someone -or at all- and a tingle of uncertainty slid down her spine. The man in question put her fears to rest by blinking thrice, in quick succession, before a red tint flushed his face. When he answered his smile was slightly sad and wistful, but no less genuine.

"Remus, Remus Lupin"

Shaken not stirred 

Buffy grinned at him, all the more intrigued by his hesitant reply. For a moment they locked gazes, and Buffy felt her breath hitch.

Dumbledore was looking mighty pleased as he watched the display, on the other hand Fudge was about to give birth to Fudge-lets.

"Ms. Summers" Fudge snapped, "I believe we had business to discuss?"

Buffy –annoyed at having been interrupted– turned to look at the man incredulously.

"I _was_ discussing, it was you who was being all avoid-y!"

"Now Ms. Summers…"

"Don't you Ms. Summers me! I've been here for four friggin' hours, _trying _to find out about the new big evil a-brewin', but all you seem to want to do is talk about yourself, which I might add, is about as exciting as watching grass grow!" Buffy steamed. "So if I want to talk to Mr Dumbledore and Mr Lupin, then damn it, I'm going to!"

Dumbledore was watching her closely now, as was his companion, with something like admiration in their eyes, as well as a decent amount of surprise.

"This 'evil.'" Dumbledore began, "would be the return o-"

"Don't say it!" Shrieked Fudge.

"Of Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore finished sternly, his eyes watching Buffy for something; those eyes seemed to see more then she would have liked.

"Who" Buffy asked with an eyebrow quirked, "or what, is that?"

"Lo-"

"You-know-who," Fudge interrupted "is dead. Please Miss Summers, do not go about causing a fuss over this. Just a schoolboy's story is all, I assure you. Pay it no mind." Both Dumbledore and Lupin looked angered by this statement, but before they could comment Buffy did.

"In my personal experience" She said, addressing Fudge directly, "just because someone's died, doesn't necessarily mean they plan on staying that way. Trust Me," She added at the end.

Fudge looked confused by this statement, but before anyone could comment another voice joined the fray.

"Fudge, I believe we have an appointment."

This man was powerful as well, but had neither the innate gentleness of Dumbledore nor the kindness of Lupin. Buffy found she didn't like the foul man at all; he was drenched in darkness.

Like a blonde serpent he slithered his way towards them. With impeccable robes and a polished silver staff, he was the very meaning of sleek and cool. His slate grey eyes looked in her direction for only a moment before she was dismissed.

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"We must make this quick, Fudge, I have another appointment to attend, and I would not want to be tardy." Fudge seemed to sort of roll up into himself.

"Yes yes, Lucius, of course."

Instantly Fudge was once again all smiles -ever the yes-man, right to the last-. Well Buffy wasn't going to stand for it, she was not going to leave until she got the answers she came for in the first place!

"Hello! Having a conversation here. Wait your turn" Her snappy voice caused the snake to turn to look at her again, disgust marring his features.

"You'll find," The blonde scoffed, "That there is very little I must wait for."

"I wouldn't be so sure goldilocks. And just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am no concern of yours…" The man said, as he dragged his eyes up her form lewdly, taking in her Wispy skirt, cream blouse and blue Jacket. Buffy glared at the intrusion on her person. "But, you may yet have your- uses- I am Lucius Malfoy. You _should _know your betters girl."

The five of them stood in the hallway eyeing each other. Dumbledore and Lupin were behind and to her right; she could just make out the furious expressions that had come to both their faces at Malfoy's crudeness. Malfoy was squarely in front of her, in a brazenly confrontational way that reminded her that the man had no clue that she could break him into two. Fudge had edged away from the confrontation but remained close enough to them that he could meekly voice his disapproval from behind his hands.

"Lucky for me I don't have any betters then, isn't it? Now why don't you _slither_ on, you've interrupted for long enough."

"Interrupted have I, Oh dear, what a shame." He sneered with false sincerity, his tone implying his belief that anything she would have to say was of very little import. Buffy bristled.

"What was it that you were – conversing about, then, if I may?"

"Voltron, or… whatever" Buffy snapped, but as soon as she'd uttered the name she'd known she got it wrong. She flushed slightly at his condescending look but held her ground.

"And what would a _Mudblood_ know of the Dark Lord." Buffy blinked, knowing from his tone that somehow she'd just been insulted, and not liking it one bit.

Remus made a sort of strangled noise in the back his throat and took at step forward, his kind eyes blazing with anger.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," He growled.

Dumbledore put a calming hand on Remus' arm –Buffy noted the affect was instantly achieved- but his own eyes were burning as well.

Fudge laughed nervously, his hands fluttering about in the air, "Now, Lucius, really…"

Buffy took a step forward, her eyes narrowed. Lucius was a good three heads taller then her so she had to look up at him awkwardly, but she'd be dammed if she were going to let him think he could intimidate and insult a _slayer_!

"I may not know what that means, but you'd be wise to take it back. You don't want to mess with me… " She said dangerously.

Obviously the veiled warning was a little 'too' veiled because he snorted and his expression contorted into a disgusting sneer –Buffy wondered if he had any other kind-.

"Really?" He drawled unbelievingly, tapping the floor twice with his staff.

Buffy smirked "Really. And what's with the cane gramps? Over compensating much?"

The Minister made a high-pitched sound and covered his face with his hands, his neck and face flushed brightly. Dumbledore wore a surprised sort of amused expression, his lips twitching. Lupin choked loudly and smothered his laughter under a hand.

Buffy grinned snidely at the sputtering Malfoy, not choosing to attempt to hide her amusement in the least.

"Why you-"

"I mean really, who are you kidding Lucy? This whole 'look at me, I'm a pompous bag of shit' 'tude of yours, really isn't making you any friends."

"Fudge" He growled finally, "When did you start letting in just any crass yank mud-"

Before he could even finish the sentence Lupin was lunging toward him with a snarl. Thankfully Dumbledore took a firm grip on his companion's robes so that he never reached him.

"Isn't that sweet, I do believe you have yourself a beast to protect you."

The comment made little sense to Buffy's angered mind, but she filed it away for later evaluation.

"I don't need _anyone_ to protect me." Buffy said with a smile. "You on the other hand, may."

Lucius laughed mockingly "Protection from who- you? I think not"

"Oh I wouldn't be too cocky Lucy boy, while we both know you're –lacking- in certain areas," She said, looking pointedly at his staff. "I'm sure I could still manage do quite a bit of damage."

Lucius flushed at the snorts and snickers from the two men behind Buffy and brought his staff up in a threatening manner. "Someone needs to put you in your place!" And then the silver staff was whizzing towards her head in a wicked downward arc.

In those moments there was no time to react, even as Dumbledore, Lupin, and alas even Fudge, reached for their respective wands they knew that the metal serpent head would connect with Buffy's skull and do irreversible damage. That is, it would have, if Buffy weren't the slayer.

Buffy caught the staff in one hand, and twisted it around so that, using Malfoy's own momentum, his arm came up and around, his back to her. The staff connected strongly with his windpipe, his arm and shoulder caught between the wall and Buffy's iron grip. The gleaming staff lay across his throat choking him when Buffy so chose.

"Now then," she said calmly. "I really think you should learn to control that temper of yours before it gets you hurt." Lucius made a vile comment then so Buffy pushed harder until she heard Lucius gurgle.

"I think it would be in your best interest to stop… _pissing…_ me… off"

Remus and Dumbledore's eyes watched the display with equal amounts shock and awe.

After a moment's hesitation, and seeing a few men that looked suspiciously guard-like looking their way, Buffy let him go with a sigh, throwing the staff at his head, which he just barely caught.

Malfoy pushed away from her, sneered, and started to unsheathe his wand before thinking better of it. –There _were_ two rather pissed off wizards behind her-

"What are you?" he growled. Righting his robes that had become mused when he had rather unceremoniously hit the wall.

"Me? I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, and you are _still_ pissing me off."

Remus Lupin gave a kind of shudder, before he stiffened. Lucius caught the movement and hid his shock behind a cold laugh.

"Isn't that just a coincidence, here is a slayer right where she is needed. A horrible disgusting _beast_ is in our midst. Surely you will rid us of it?"

Buffy threw him a nasty look.

"Don't tempt me, peroxide"

"No, my dear" Lucius said thickly, "your very own Lupin happens to be a _Werewolf_!"

Throughout this encounter everyone had stayed very still. Fudge looked seriously like he was about to be ill, Dumbledore seemed ready to stand in-between Buffy and Lupin, Malfoy was looking decidedly smug and self congratulatory. But the only one Buffy seemed to see was Remus Lupin.

He was holding Dumbledore to one side, his eyes were sad, but also accepting, as if his fate was to be dismembered by a slayer; and that was okay. As if he was facing some sort of deserving punishment. Like he believed that he should somehow have to answer for being furry 3 nights a month, as if he had any choice! It caused Buffy's anger to soar into a righteous fury.

Buffy locked eyes with his, her anger clear to see.

Lupin flinched as she moved towards him, but didn't otherwise move.

Buffy stopped before him, her eyes softened and a smile burst onto her face.

"You're a werewolf?" she breathed, "That… That is so totally cool! Do you know Oz?"

Remus blinked as though something very shocking had just happened.

"Wha.."

"I guess not, huh." Buffy sighed. "It's not like you have a members list or anything… -you - you don't, do you?- but hey, that's okay. I'm not a _total_ spaz, I knew there was something about you, but I got distracted by your…"

Buffy stopped, blushed, and then smiled mischievously.

Remus had been lost for the majority of the ramble but still had caught enough to flush a little in his shock.

"N. No, I'm afraid I don't know…"

"Oz… yeah he's all wolfie too. Got bit by his baby cousin Jordy. Nasty shock, especially to his girlfriend."

"Ah, how did you know that he was-?"

"A werewolf? He tried to eat us, that was our first clue, and then there was all the hair and stuff… It kinda just fell into place from there."

Remus chucked a little and Buffy grinned.

"He was, ah, a friend of yours?"

Buffy nodded, "of course he wasn't a werewolf when we met him, but after we found out we took care of him"

Remus gulped audibly, looking a little worried again. Buffy's eyes widened and she clarified hurriedly.

"Oh, no no no, took care of, as in, you know cages, tranqs, puppy sitting. That kind of take care of, not the slayery kind of…"

An enraged shout startled her out of her conversation.

Lucius Malfoy was livid; high spots of colour had risen on his otherwise pale face.

"What do you think you are doing –flirting - with him, he's a werewolf you daft bint, your supposed to kill him!"

Buffy's jaw dropped.

A second later Lucius Malfoy was holding his face in shocked agony, his nose bleeding all over his nice 'expensive' robes.

"First off, Blondie, you call me one more name and your nose won't be the only thing I break. Capeesh? And, Hello, are you damaged?"

Buffy blinked and grinned at her own pun.

"Mentally challenged? I thought we already had this conversation a few minutes ago, the whole 'mess with me you'll be sorry' spiel… you remember the part where you hit the wall? And excuse you? Just who are you to pass judgment on this man just because he happens to be a werewolf? Bigotry and Evil are two things that I will not tolerate."

"He's a bloody Werewolf you trollop! Not a minority!" This might have angered Buffy except for the fact that the man sounded down right pathetic speaking through a bloody handkerchief.

So Buffy just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You really are deficient aren't you? Fine, Mr. Malfoy- I can't make this any clearer - the only evil thing I'm interested in slaying right now is your pale ass, so why don't you get gone."

Malfoy glared for a good minute before he turned and stalked away, his robes billowing out behind him.

"You might want to have that looked at!" Buffy called after him, and then turned to the men behind her.

"Kinda has a flair for the dramatic that one, doesn't he."

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore shared a look.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, gave a dismayed cry.

Buffy Summers, slayer, grinned.

Woah! Yeah, finally I posted this! I wrote this a hell of a long time ago and it has been rewritten, tweaked and shuffled around a bazillion times. Thank the gods its finally posted! (I never have to tweak it again, woo!) Please read and then review, I'm counting on feedback to get the creative blood pumping! (It had nothing to do with ego… of course not, how could you suggest such a thing? Shame on you.)

The whole 'Yorkshire Pudding' thing is odd, I'm a Canadian girl making things up as I go along, you see. I'm stumped on the whole 'food in the UK' thing. Behold my ignorance. Laugh if you must.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Order of Things**_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Authors Note: This fic is a major work in progress. It is about 50 pages long and has a total (so far) of 9 chapters. I'll try and post once every other week, but I cant put up a chapter till it's totally finished. I have many scenes within the body of what I've written that remain unfinished, waiting for either inspiration or research. I also have scenes that I want to add too and places that need some serious tweaking.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my main characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start!  Now, finally, let's get on with the fic!

Reviewers (!): Thank you so much for your kindness. I had this horrible fear that I'd post this and people would be like 'meh', so it means sooooo much that you guys like it! There's a real style behind this fiction, the stuff in _italics _that pop up every so often are sorta (kinda) like her (as in Buffys) inner voice… but not quite. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

**So, thanks to: **

vik: Thanks! Here it is!

Mama T: Im glad you like it!

goldenshadows: I know what you mean. I'm a huge Sirius/Buffy person myself, but for this fic, and for the way I want things to happen, it needed to be someone else. I was really inspired by 'echo' and her fic California and its sequels as well as the 'sonya' fics Stranger Things and its sequels all of which are on _'twisting the helmouth'_ Thanks for your review!

i-hate-mornings: Ya! Im glad you love it, I love writing it! Oh yeah, down with Malfoy. Buffy and Malfoy will meet again, and sparks will definitely fly! thanks for reviewing!

Catlimere: You know, I was really surprised when you talked about the swearing. I was like 'there's not really a lot…' then I went back and looked. You might have a point, but maybe Malfoy just brings out the worst in people! I think that Buffy would fall back on the 'cordy' speech when she's really pissed so yeah! I love the Buffy/Remus pairing; it's really grown on me.  Thanks for your review, much appreciated!

Dreamweaver: thank you for your review! Im glad you thought it was fun... not funny? not even an itty bitty bit? Not even in the, 'ha ha ha she thinks she can write hahaha' sort of way? Oh well, maybe I prefer it 'not' funny after all. …. ... really? not funny all:)

feyechelon: Thank you! I am, and I will! Im glad you like it! I love writing Buffy, she says what she thinks, there's no filter between her brain and her mouth.

RedsLover03: I am going to continue! weee! Thanks for your review!

spk: Thanks, I love Buffy. She has that Slayer vibe thing going for her.

Blood Roses18: More! More! Yes here is more. And yes, kicking Malfoy butt is very fun… and therapeutic!

Chapter 2 

A Whole New World

Fudge had made many arguments as to why Buffy shouldn't go with Dumbledore and Lupin.

_Many, many arguments, all of which Buffy had dutifully ignored. _

Now the three of them were sitting in a little bar –or excuse me 'pub'- called, of all things, the Leaky Cauldron. The method of travel to the little pub had left her desperately longing for the cramped phone booth she'd used to reach the Ministry in the first place. The Floo, as it was called, had left Buffy with her lunch sitting nowhere near her stomach, which was alright considering her stomach was still somewhere back at the ministry.

The only good thing that had come from her near re-acquaintance with her lunch was the fact that she'd fallen right into Remus Lupin's arms as she'd tumbled from the fireplace. Lupin's arms had been surprisingly strong, as they'd supported her throughout her bout of dizzy nausea.

"You'll be fine in a moment" He's assured her in his soothing deep voice.

He'd smelled warm and sweet, like heated chocolate and spice. When she'd finally pulled away there had been a dazed look in his eyes that had told Buffy that he'd also been enjoying the little moment as well as she had.

Of course then he'd flushed a lovely shade of pink and let go of her entirely. Buffy had instantly missed the comforting warmth of his body, and couldn't have held back the little sigh of disappointment if she'd wanted to.

Dumbledore joined them only an instant later and had asked Tom, the bald toothless innkeeper, for a private booth.

When they'd sat, Tom came and took their orders. (Buffy was assured that, no, ButterBeer was not anything like regular _evil_ muggle beer, and did not, point of fact, taste like butter)

When their drinks had arrived Dumbledore began to speak.

Now, finally, Buffy was getting the answers that she'd been after in the first place.

In a low voice Dumbledore told her about Tom Riddle's descent into darkness and the eventual emergence of his counterpart Lord Voldemort. With rapt attention Buffy learned of his rise, his ultimate fall at the hands of a one-year-old infant, and the tragic deaths of the boys young parents.

Buffy had felt a sting of sadness for the child that had lost his family long before he could have known what such a concept truly meant. Having lost her own mother just a few years ago herself- she, more then most, knew what it was to loose that. And to have never known it at all, to never have gotten the chance to know your parents… Buffy might dislike her father now, but not for all the power on this earth that she would trade those years of being her father's little angel.

Buffy made a sad sound and sighed heavily.

"What happened to the baby?" She asked softly.

Dumbledore looked away.

"Young Harry Potter became a legend that night, having been the only known survivor of the killing curse to date, as well as the victor over the Dark Lord… He became the Boy-who-Lived, the saviour of the Wizarding world. There isn't a witch or wizard that doesn't know his name."

"But he was just a baby. That's an awful lot of pressure to put on a kid!" Buffy exclaimed. If there was something she knew, it was unexpected, unwanted burdens of fate and chance. It looked as if this Harry Potter kid had pulled the short straw that was destiny. It was a burden that they shared.

Dumbledore nodded sagely, his eyes sad.

"With Voldemort's power broken, and his parents gone, he was sent to live with his mother's sister, her husband and their own child. Harry will be starting his 5th year in the fall.

"But if Voldemort is dead…"

"The Dark Lord has risen again"

_Ah, well, that explained it. _

With a moan Buffy pushed herself away from the table and stretched lazily, her shoulders and back stiff from the long sit.

"Why can't bad guys ever just stay dead"

"Indeed"

Buffy twisted her fingers in her lap, thinking quietly.

"He's after this Harry Potter kid, isn't he?"

Both men's heads snapped up, and Buffy shook her head.

"It wasn't really a big leap, Voldie squished every one but this one tiny baby, that's gotta be a major blow to the ego when you're a super villain. So now he's gotta prove that it's just a big fluke that little baby-turned-teen is still alive and kickin'"

Dumbledore nodded hesitantly, "That is part of it, yes"

Throughout the explanation Lupin had stayed relativity silent, his gaze had not been held by anything in particular, and only once or twice had Buffy seen him flinch deeply while talking about the little baby and it's parents sad fate.

"So" Buffy said, watching her two companions carefully. "When do I get to kick his evilness' ass?"

Dumbledore smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"As much as your help would be appreciated, I could not ask you to endanger your life for a fight that is not your own. I fear though that you may have already inadvertently made a target of yourself however, and for that I am sorry."

Buffy blinked, "Are you kidding? Sounds to me like this dude poses a big time threat to both our worlds cause I figure it'll only be a matter of time before he decides to broaden his horizons to the rest of the populous. Which, news flash here guys, 'does' concern me, I've been fighting the good fight for 11 flipping years now, I think it's time I started choosing my own battles."

"While that may be-"

"And anyway, what kind of slayer would I be if I just up and walked away from you guys and left you to fight slayer-less, not much of one, let me tell you! Plus," Buffy said teasingly "If I'm involved I'll expect certain compensation, 'cause this butterbeer stuff tastes way better than it sounds."

Lupin made an amused sound and hid his small grin behind his own mug of the sweet, warm beverage.

"Well" Suddenly Dumbledore's smile had reached his eyes, "if you insist Ms. Summers, far be it of me to discourage you. The order would certainly benefit from someone of your exceptional skills and wisdom. You are most welcome and will, if I may say so; make an interesting addition to the cause."

Buffy grinned widely at both of them and then took another long draw from her mug, not seeing the look of –something- that passed between them. Eyes wide, she surveyed the empty vessel with a mute dismay; then turned to look at Lupin with a pout, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Lupin laughed outright then, a smile spread widely across his face.

"Would you like another Ms. Summers?"

Buffy pretended to think about it for a moment, her eyebrows drawing together in a comical gesture.

"Well… I guess… if I have to. And the names Buffy."

"Alright… Buffy"

Lupin smiled warmly and took her cup from her before he turned and walked towards the bar. Buffy watched him go with a silly grin on her flushed face.

"Hmmm"

Buffy started at the noise and turned to see Dumbledore watching her with a knowing grin, Buffy was sure she's come to hate that grin.

"What 'hmmm'?" she said defensively.

Dumbledore chose to ignore her.

"How very… intriguing"

Buffy scowled.

"Don't think I don't know what your implying buster!"

"Me?" Dumbledore asked, an innocent look on his wizened face. "Implying what, child?"

Buffy flushed a little more deeply but didn't comment; she did however stick her tongue out at him, which was precisely the moment that Lupin chose to join them. The confused, amused look that he shot them, as he passed Buffy her drink, was ignored by both.

"Did I… miss something?" He asked as he sat.

Buffy shot Dumbledore a venomous look that was greeted by a chuckle and shake of his head.

"No, no, nothing; Ms. Summers and I were merely discussing our next course of action."

"We were? … Oh, oh right, we uh, we were!"

Lupin seemed to take many moments of looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to suss' out what he'd just interrupted, but finally seemed to make the decision to let it go for the time being.

"And what is our next course" he asked politely.

Dumbledore smiled again, and Buffy was doubly sure she'd hate that smile before too long.

_How, oh how, did she get herself into these things._

It surely hadn't been her fault!

She'd just suggested that –if she was to accompany them to some sort of base of operations- that she'd need to check in and pack a few essentials. But somehow Dumbledore had twisted her meaning around until she had been handed a chaperon in the shape of one Remus Lupin. Not that that was a bad thing, for the most part it was a good, a big good even.

And yet…

Buffy knew her friends and family well enough to know that they would make this… difficult.

She'd tried to tell Dumbledore that it wasn't necessary; that she'd make her way back to the Leaky Cauldron when she was done. But he'd been insistent, and she'd caved… badly.

So now Lupin and Buffy walked side by side down the street. By this time it was well after eleven O'clock, and the air was chilly and damp, making her cheeks red, and her hair frizz. Buffy sneaked a glance up at Lupin who was looking down at the same time. Both turned their faces away quickly.

"So…" Buffy said, floundering for a topic that would break the oppressive silence.

"So" Lupin answered back, sounding equally as flustered.

Buffy moaned softly to herself; darn it, this was just silly! She was a 27-year-old woman, not a 15-year-old schoolgirl! She should have been able to find 'something' to talk about! But every time she opened her mouth her thoughts would scatter like leaves caught on the wind.

_I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away…_

It was ridiculous; she hadn't even had this much trouble when she 'had' been a 15 year old. She moaned again, louder this time.

When Buffy felt his warm hand grip her shoulder she almost melted, _get a grip_, she shrieked into her own mind. This was not the time to be having a complete spaz attack! Holding herself in an iron grip she turned to him. His eyes were warm and concerned, his mouth pulled into a frown of puzzlement.

"Are you well?"

Buffy swallowed hard, she could feel her control ebbing away like water through a sieve. His worry for her was endearing, darn him!

"Uh..."

Buffy wanted to say something witty, or daring, or at all, but her brain refused to acknowledge her desperate plea for assistance.

"You sounded as if you were in pain."

_Oh this was fun. _

Buffy clamped down viciously on the impulse to moan aloud again.

"No, no. I'm good, fine even. Peachy - really. -"

Lupin raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not reassured by her confused ramblings. Buffy sighed, and smiled warily at him.

"Really, I'm just having a little internal debate. No big."

Lupin nodded and let her go. Buffy turned and began walking again, feeling his presence ever beside her as he followed.

"So, Mr. Lupin, how about this Vulcan guy, what can you tell me about 'his nastiness'?" Buffy asked after another few moments of awkward silence.

"Lord Voldemort." Lupin began with a smirk, "and please, it's Remus, or even just Lupin if you prefer." Remus looked hesitantly at her, but Buffy just grinned.

"Alrighty-then, Remus it is. So 'Voldemort" Buffy said, putting extra emphasis on the fact that she'd said the name properly. "How bad is he? And what kind of lame ass name is Voldemort anyway?"

"Bad, very bad." He answered shortly.

"So not just a little bad then?"

Remus remained silent, his light hair curling in the cool rain saturated air.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light-"

"It wasn't just that he was bad," Remus said suddenly. "Or even that he was powerful, though he is. He was… death, fear, mistrust among friends; he was a disease that destroyed the lives of every one that lived during the first war. There wasn't anyone who didn't loose someone to him or to the horror his Death Eaters wrought in his name. It was the end of a culture; the Wizarding world was collapsing right out from beneath us. And by the time we realised it was happening, or accepted it was happening, it was already too late."

Buffy watched the emotions fly across Remus' face. Pain, anger, regret, loss… She knew those feelings intimately. The desperate fear of hopelessness, the mind numbing doubts, and the chilling clarity of hindsight. It was what war did to you. It was the price one paid to live in times such as those. Buffy had fought a never-ending war since she was 15 years old. Never winning, but always loosing.

_If only just a little._

Being the slayer she had experienced all the symptoms time and time again, and knew how crushing they could be.

"Sunnydale syndrome"

"What?" Remus asked, looking curiously at her.

"Back when I used to live in Sunnydale –that's in California by the way- the residents never let themselves see what was right under their noises. Actually right under the School library to be exact." Remus arched an eyebrow. "You see Sunnydale was on a hellmouth- it's a mystical con-"

"Convergence of energy, I know, a hellmouth!" Remus exclaimed, looking shocked. "You lived on 'La Boca del Inferno?"

Buffy blinked, and then pouted. "Fine, ruin my moment of knowledge!"

Remus grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry, it's just, La Boca del Inferno! It's a classic! I'm a bit of a dark art buff and that's just… and you lived on one! You slayed there!"

"Slayed, lived, died… Do you want to hear my insight or not, you can gush later, preferably to Giles. He'll love that."

"Giles?"

"My watcher"

"Ah"

"Anywho, now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"

"Sorry."

"shhhh! Ah yes, mystical convergence. So the residents would see a vampire and be like, gang on PCP or a dusting (oh, that's when I'd, um, you know, kill it) and call it a trick of the light. The whole town was almost ripped apart by a mystical portal and they just called it a freak electrical storm. But when things got bad, and I mean end of the world, no turning back, apocalypse now bad. They finally took action. Action was getting as far and fast away from Sunnydale as possible, but it was still action. My point is, that sometimes people just won't see what they don't want to see. But in the end, they will see it, even if it's too late. Most will eventually take action.

"But if it's too late, what does it matter if they tried? When they didn't for so long…" Remus had stopped and looked at her, his eyes betraying how much her answer meant to him.

"In my experience, it doesn't matter _when_ you take action, as long as you do. Of course, the sooner the better, but courage doesn't have a time limit or expiration date. Sometimes it takes a truly momentous event to show us what we have to gain, or –maybe more importantly- what we have to loose."

Remus closed his eyes and took a long shuddering breath and then nodded. It was so obviously a painful subject for him, and she could appreciate how painful a subject like this could be. She had her own share of scary skeletons in her closet. Most of them buried so deep in her subconscious they were only a slight ache on occasion, but some… Some stung like barbed wire; constantly cutting, pulling at old wounds so that they never truly had a chance to heal. Some were still just as painful as they ever had been, even now, years after the fact. Such as her own resurrection, her mother's death, Spikes sacrifice, or Angels death at her own hand. Any of these could still take her breath away as surly as they could have years ago.

So when he turned away from her without a single word or glance she didn't take it personally. She just followed silently, letting the distressed man work through his troubled thoughts. His shoulders were tightly wound; straight and stiff, as if he carried some great weight across them.

_And he probably did at that._

That is, after all, what war will do.

End Note: Yeah! Chapter 2! This was a 'lets tell the audience what's going on' type of chapter. I hope it wasn't boring! I know there was lots of exposition and explanations coming at you, but in the next chapter we'll see the Scooby's so hang on tight!

I have the constitution of goat cheese. I just had to put this out there. But this is it for a week or so, otherwise I'll get ahead of myself. Your reviewing splendidly, don't stop! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Order of Things**_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Authors Note: This fic is a major work in progress. It is about 60 ages long and has a total (so far) of 11 chapters. I'll try and post once every other week, but I cant put up a chapter till it's totally finished. I have many scenes within the body of what I've written that remain unfinished, waiting for either inspiration or research. I also have scenes that I want to add too and places that need some serious tweaking. **I've been posting 'every bleeding day!' gah! I don't have any backbone at ALL!**

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my main characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start!  Now, finally, let's get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

Reviewers (!): Oh my gosh! I love you guys. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. I love reading them; I find myself really inspired by everyone! You all have such good ideas and insights, I love that! So keep 'em coming!

**tracey:** I appreciate the thought, and I've gone back and taken a look. You have a point, she sounds a little young sometimes. But I also think, Buffy is Buffy and its more about her being an '_arrogant slayer'_ then a '_smart mouth 16 year-old'_ though isn't it ironic that those two things sound so similar! The character stuff will become more … in character, as I go on. I hope  thanks for your review, and your opinion, even if I do think you're wrong. (kidding)

**onlimain**: Wicked! You've pointed out something that happens in this chapter, I love that! Yeah, I imagine that poor Remus hasn't had much action in his life. He seems too 'self deprecating' for any sort of real relationship. Though I imagine he had his share of attention as a kid at Hogwarts. Buffy really is great like that, Remus is defiantly not the strangest guy she's fallen for, in Buffy's standards he's actually amazingly down to earth and normal! But poor Remus, he just won't understand her attraction to him at all. Thanks for the review!

**Allen Pitt:** Again someone has managed to bring something up that's in a future chapter (chapter 6 actually!) Awesome! You'll have to wait and see about the whole 'multiple slayers' thing. You'll get your question answered eventually. Two very interesting questions! Well, I don't know, to tell you the truth; HP character as slayers! I hadn't thought of that… … You don't mind me using that do you? And Dawn, again, I don't know, I haven't thought of that… can I use that too? Woo you're great for my muse… maybe you can _be_ my muse… meh. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!

**Harm Marie:** Yorkshire pudding! Oh man. I'm so not in the loop! Malfoy; yes kicking his butt was truly fun to write, and it wouldn't be giving anything away to say it'll certainly happen again. 

**mika:** Its hard, with so many Hp/btvs xovers, to find a new and unused plot-line. I'm trying hard to stay true to the plot, but not fall into any 'Buffy's long lost sister' or the 'muggle defence professor' clichés. More like classics really. I love those fics, but I wanted to write something 'new.' People generally love seeing Lucy get his ass handed to him… and why not! Buffy isn't going to let him treat her badly, so it's an inevitable clash of personalities. Yes, Buffy sees through fudge almost instantly, he's a slimy man, and he can't hide it from our favourite slayer. Buffy knew (and was friends with) oz so it's kinda personal to her. She defended him (Remus) on principal, but it'll become something more as she gets to know him. Thanks for your review! Oh and Willow as a wiccan… lol, I'm sure she's not very happy about it!

**Renna:** Wow, thanks. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Mama T:** oh, a second timer! Thanks a bunch. Here's the next Chapter!

**thsutton:** Thanks, I'm glad you pointed that out. I've been over these chapters (and others have been over these chapters) a million times, but it's hard to catch everything. I know that a spelling error like that can give you an instant disconnect (bringing you out of the story abruptly) and I'm glad you pointed it out. Thanks for Reviewing.

**Toniboo:** Heres the update, thanks for the review!

**marcus aure1ius**: 'surprisingly well written' lol I had a moment of.. "Is that good or bad!" But I know what you mean. Buffy is one of my favourite characters ever, and I love writing her. I find her voice within me very easily now. I LOVED writing that scene, and it means the absolute WORLD to me that you love it too. I really want to stress the 'war' theme. Sometimes in war you're forced to do things, and make alliances, you normally wouldn't. Buffy knows this only too well. You paid me a very big complement and I want to thank you again, I was bouncing off the walls when I read it. JKR is an amazing writer, and I aspire to her brilliance with every word I write. Well here is the next chapter… don't leave me in the dark, tell me what you think!

**ChibiChibi**: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. Enjoy this update!

**Harm Marie**: Me to! I think there perfect for each other. Thanks for reviewing.

**becky24:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's more!

**Bean: **Yup, I do plan on finishing.I love this fanfic, you see, and (Like I've said above) I've got about 50 something pages of writing finished. (or semi-finished) I'm plugging away at it. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter 3**

**_What Goes Up…_**

When Remus and Buffy had reached her home the slayer motioned for him to wait by the front porch and took off inside with the sort of look one gets before facing a firing squad.

Remus, having been left to his own devices, obliged and took a seat on the front stoop. As he sat there he pondered the odd circumstances he found himself in. Buffy Summers was different, more so than anyone else he'd ever met. For starters; not once had she flinched from him or seemed at all concerned by his… affliction. That in itself was odd. People, wizarding people anyway, tended to fear him just on principal. Then here comes Buffy Summers, who doesn't _just_ not care about him being a werewolf; she actually saw it as some sort of norm.

Then, of course, was the fact that she just didn't act like anyone else he'd ever met, no other woman, certainly! She was loud and flirty and said what was on her mind, consequence be-damned. It was refreshing really, to find someone who didn't care for political correctness, or the necessity of being ever compromising and polite, even in the face of some one like Lucius Malfoy or Cornelius Fudge.

The building where Buffy and her friends lived was on a nice street in the middle of London. It wasn't huge by any means, but it wasn't small either. From what Buffy had told him 7 people shared the big old house, which had been bought on the 'new councils' tab. The occupants of said house were Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, Buffy's best friends from Sunnydale, Kennedy, one of the first 'slayers In training' activated, Andrew, Dawn –Buffy's sister-, and one other more recently activated slayer.

Having a slayer for the Order's cause would almost certainly make a difference, especially this slayer. It would definitely allow Dumbledore to keep track of the more dangerous magical creatures and Demons that would surely be recruited by Lord Voldemort. Remus felt sure, some how, that having Buffy Summers around would change everything.

It was strange to think, but no less true, that he had been drawn to the petite slayer in a way that he'd never believed himself capable of. All in all it was a uselessly silly little feeling. For one, he was far too old for the pretty blonde and even further aged by a lifetime of monthly transformations into a vicious werewolf. The wolf was, obviously, another problem. While it was true that the Slayer wasn't troubled by his curse like most were, it was not enough to think that anyone would want to be romantically connected to a monster.

Remus had a lifetime of experience with rejection. He'd never been able to hold down a steady job, or place to live, because eventually people would learn what he was and he'd be forced to pickup and go again. It was a never ending cycle, one in which he'd almost believed ended 3 years ago when he'd obtained the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. But that had ended like every other job he'd ever taken. Though, to be walking away from Hogwarts made the disappointment just that much more painful.

In truth, Hogwarts wasn't the only thing he'd walked away from; he'd walked right out of Harry Potter's Life. He would never be able to express how much Harry's pleas for him to stay had meant to him, or how badly, in that moment, he wanted to be swayed. Back then he'd been Professor Lupin, trusted Mentor, maybe even a friend, despite everything. At the very least he'd been a link to Harry's Parents, who had been his best friends before they'd died.

Now though?

What was he; nothing but a grown man with no real attachment to the boy, except for the lingering love he felt for a little new born babe, with a shock of messy black hair (even then) and his mothers clear emerald eyes. What he had now was admiration, pride and affection for an amazing young man, and not much else. It was easier for Sirius Black, he was Harry's Godfather, he had a reason to be around. Not that Remus could begrudge Sirius his relationship with Harry, not knowing how much they meant to each other. But still, how much would he give to be able to be a part of that life. To have his own connection with the boy that had never been far from his thoughts.

Ever since Sirius had broken out of Azkaban Prison and come after Peter, Remus had been struggling with himself. Ever since he'd learned the horrible truth about that Halloween night so long ago his fears and regrets had been eating at him. Regaining Sirius had been such a double-edged sword, no matter how thrilled he was and how glad he was to have his old friend back, there was still a part of him that felt the sting of past wrongs.

To know that the best friends he'd ever had, had thought him a traitor, a spy... To know now that he hadn't been trusted and that all the platitudes aside, his being a werewolf, in the end, _had_ mattered. It was like a sharp kick in the stomach.

Thinking about Sirius suddenly had Remus thinking about Buffy and Sirius. Remus grinned abruptly, sitting there on the stoop. Sirius would love Buffy, would absolutely adore her. Come to think of it, Harry had quite a bit in common with the blond as well.

_More than even Remus knew._

* * *

_Buffy had called it._

They were just staring:

Mouths Hanging,

Eyes wide,

Totally still with shock,

Staring.

'Great' Buffy thought sourly. 'Just what I need'

Why couldn't they just support her in this?

Why did everything in her life have to be a majority vote?

'I' statements, Buffy mused, Willow was about to use 'I' statements; she could see it in her face.

"I feel…"

Yup, 'I' statements.

How many times had this kind of thing taken place over the years?

Way too many to count.

Way too many to 'want' to count.

Years ago it had gone without saying, she was the slayer, and back then she'd been the only one. It had been her job to fight the evil that had regularly been drawn to the Hellmouth, to Sunnydale. It may have been situated on the mouth of hell, but it was still her town.

So though she'd resented the interference to some degree, she'd understood the need for it. As the Slayer, and the only real thing standing between the total destruction of Sunnydale, and on many occasions the entire world, her decisions had affected not only her own life but also the lives of all those around her.

Years ago she'd understood it, _now_ however…

Buffy objected to the scrutiny and judgment that any decision she made was put under. It was one of the reasons that she'd found it so difficult to find a new path after leaving Sunnydale.

When she'd been 17 and had been forced to face her friends' inquisition she'd grinned and bared it, well, mostly anyway.

This was not going to be one of those times.

She was no longer a young child-slayer in charge of saving the world on a by-weekly basis. She was a 27-year-old woman who – just this once please – was going to _choose_ her battle.

What a concept!

Buffy Summers –Vampire slayer– Actually having a choice in the little matter that was her destiny.

_Ye gods- what a thought!_

Resolved, Buffy held up a hand to halt Willow from completing a thought that she wasn't listening to anyway. _'Let's finish this before it starts'_ Buffy thought haltingly.

"I'm a grown woman," Buffy said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest, as if to protect herself from the harsh stares she was getting from her friends.

"I've made a decision to help these people out… all I'm asking of you guys is to accept that"

Willow, Dawn, Xander and Giles seemed to be speechless. They blinked silently for many moments before Giles spoke up.

"You've made this decision without consulting us, Buffy. With our work load right now, you cannot expect us to just drop everything and-"

"I don't!" Buffy interrupted fiercely. "I didn't come to, to- to recruit anyone. This is my choice. I _choose_ to fight this thing. And I'm **not** asking any of you for your permission, or your involvement."

"So you're what, just going to leave?" Giles snapped

She was desperate for him to understand why she was taking this chance. For so long now she'd been foundering uselessly. Slaying had become a business for them. They bought and sold their merchandise through her. Suddenly she found herself playing the part of spokeswoman; Convincing distraught parents that it was in their children's best interest to allow them be trained by the New Watcher Council. 'Look at me' her very presence seemed to scream, 'I'm proof, I'm a _Slayer_ and I'm still here.'

But her body didn't show the scaring that it should have accumulated over the years; it didn't show the sleepless nights, the endless worry. It didn't show the death, pain and sacrifice that her path had been paved with. She was a false hope, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Working for the council suited Giles and Willow, it suited all of them. But it did didn't suit Buffy.

"Yes. Giles, this Dumbledore says-"

"How can you just leave me, Buffy don't you care at all?"

Dawn looked at her sister with anger shining in her eyes, and it broke Buffy's heart. This wasn't about Dawn missing her sister, not with Dawn away for most of the year for college; this was about Buffy not living up to expectations. This was about Control.

"It's not personal, Dawnie." Buffy answered softly, after a short pause.

"Not personal?" Willow scoffed, "How can this be anything but personal."

"It's not-"

"You say that Buff, but you're walking out on us, on all the work we've been doing, how can that not be-"

"I'm sorry, Xander, but this isn't about that. The council has never been my thing, not before and certainly not now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Giles-"

"No, please, I'm curious…"

It wasn't her thing. They may have had an army of slayers, but that didn't mean that nobody ever died. Watching the girls die, Slayers die, children that _her choice _had made into warriors. Having to face the parents that she had convinced, and tell them their child was dead…

Realistically Buffy knew that it had to be done, and they saved more lives by doing it this way, versus how it had been done in the old days… but it still hurt. The job had to be done, and with them so short handed… Giles had wanted Buffy to find her path, her way, but not at the expense of all the work they'd done, and still had to do. But it wasn't in her nature to sit on her ass and watch others fight the fight. She was The Slayer, more so then any of these new girls would ever be. She'd been chosen, given a duty, and it was about time she remembered what that meant.

"No, this, all of this, it's not the point. This isn't about me leaving; it's about finding a new way, a new purpose."

"No, this is about you wanting to be the Hero again, you're just sore because you're not the big bad Slayer any-"

Buffy shook her head, her ire rising at Willow's callous words.

"_That_ is ridiculous! I just want to _help_ them; they're in a really bad way. Giles please-"

Giles looked at her without an ounce of pity. She remembered when once upon a time they'd been a team.

_Watcher and Slayer. _

_Yin and yang._

They'd been two of a kind. He'd been like a father to her, and now, to see them so apart. It hurt more then she could say.

"How can you just jump into this without-"

"I am not jumping; there will be no jumping of any kind! Nobody has pulled the wool over my eyes here!"

"You are acting rashly Buffy!"

"I am not! I'm finally starting to see clearly again! They need help, I'm a slayer willing to help, ergo I am going to go be… helpy"

"You do not even know these people!"

"Well, I'm not gonna know 'em unless I go, now am I?"

"You can't just shirk your Slayer duties Bu-"

"Shirk? First of all Shirk, what is that? Second, I'm not 'shirking' anything, as Willow has so recently pointed out, I'm not the only slayer anymore, hell I'm not even one of two! And it's not like I'm taking a vacation, I'm-"

"No! No you're just leaving all of us behind, again. You always do this!"

"What Always? Dawnie, come on. Why would I _want_ to leave you behind? I'm going across town, not across the country."

"You do! You always pull away when-"

"Willow!"

"But you do Buff, you-"

"Enough!" Buffy gritted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm not doing this anymore, I am through asking permission to live my life!"

Buffy turned away from the disapproving faces of her friends and picked up her suitcase, suddenly very glad that she'd packed before hand. She didn't know why she'd thought she could do this. They would never understand her, or her need to go.

It just wasn't working, she was not going to get used to being their 'Slayer Role Model' it just wasn't her. She knew her leaving would put a kink in the works, and that by 'slayer duties' Giles had been referring to the two new case files he'd handed her yesterday. That wasn't her duty though, it was a job, and it wasn't for her to do. Not any more.

Buffy stepped past the group and down the hall, she could hear them following her slowly but she didn't stop or turn around. Down the steps to her left, she was on some sort of autopilot, three steps to the front foyer. She tried not to think about just what it was she was doing. 'Don't look back!' her mind screamed endlessly, which was really rather moot point because there wasn't any power that could make her stop and face them…

Forever she would love her Friends, would love her sister, but she couldn't stop now, it was time for her to leave. It was time, past time, for Buffy Summers to strike out on her own, to follow her gut instinct to a new destiny.

_Where ever that may be…_

When she reached the front door she paused, waiting for what, she didn't know. Maybe she was waiting to hear a voice, calling out, ready to offer support, or at the very least acceptance.

Maybe, a friendly gesture.

A fond farewell.

Or a simple, non-committal, wish for good health and good fortunes.

When none of these seemed forthcoming Buffy reached out and took hold of the doorknob. Was it her imagination or was it far colder then it should be? The knob felt like a lump of ice in her palm, and part of her wanted desperately to let go. It would be so simple to cave, to sooth the hurt she'd caused.

'Don't rock the boat' her mother had told her once. But she was Buffy, Vampire Slayer; she didn't know how **not** to rock the boat. Come to think of it she hadn't known back then either. All her doubt, her uncertainty, all of it was spread over her shoulders like iron bars for her to bare alone.

Instead, with all the resolve she could muster, she turned the handle and stepped out onto the porch. For some reason she abruptly found it easier to breath. Remus turned from his seat on the stoop to greet her; his smile shy and his amber eyes tired, he gave her the strength to let go. Knowing with all certainty that she was doing the right thing…

She let go.

Still with out turning, she motioned for Remus to move on ahead. He cast an uncomfortable look over her shoulder, which told her that the Scooby's were still behind her.

Once at the bottom of the steps, Buffy turned. Willow Giles and Dawn were stony faced, their expressions closed and unfriendly. From behind them Xander stood with an odd look on his face, when their eyes met he smiled and waved a little with an apologetic smile and a funny face. Buffy smiled slightly and blinked back a wave of tears as she turned away. Remus in the lead, the two of them turned back the way they'd come.

Buffy didn't turn again, though she could feel her family's eyes on her back.

Xander, at least, finally understood.

_And that would have to do for now._

_

* * *

_

Note:Well, there's that then. What did you think? Good, bad, _what_? In the next chapter we'll see Buffy introduced to more HP characters, never fear! Do you guys want me to keep updating quickly and end up with a longer wait when I hit the end of the finished chapters, or stagger them (one every week, or other week) and have more waiting, but inevitably shorter pauses between updates? I swear, I've written two more chapters fuelled by all the wonderful feedback. Every time I read one I have this mad urge to write **more**. So if that isn't incentive to Review, what is? (So please review, pretty please? I'll give you a cookie… no? … I'll give you two…)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Order of Things**_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my main characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start!  Now, finally, let's get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 4**

For a little over an hour Remus and Buffy walked in total silence. As they walked, they twisted down this street and that. Every once and a while Remus would glace in Buffy's direction but mostly his concentration seemed elsewhere.

Buffy cast a weary glance into the shadows between two houses, ever conscious that some shadows had the tendency to move, and in her line of business, bite. Unconsciously, she felt for the stake she'd stashed in the small of her back, for reassurance. While it was true that London didn't necessarily attract the same sort of heavy demonic activity that Sunnydale had in its heyday, it still got its fair share of evil, if you knew where to look. Actually, come to think about it, demon activity was up on all fronts. Usually she could go a week and only stake maybe 3 or 4 vamps, sometimes a demon or two, if she was lucky. The last week alone, though, she'd stacked up a slay-count of 16, 12 vampires and 4 demons. Of course it had struck her as odd at the time, but although it was uncommon, it wasn't really unheard of. Now though, with Lord Voldie on a rampage… Buffy would have to bring that up with Dumbledore.

When, at about ten minutes past one in the morning, Remus stopped in the middle of a residential street Buffy snapped out of her musing with a visible jolt. The street was lined by big old houses, it had the look of a place that had, perhaps, once been a wealthy neighbourhood, but had obviously fallen on hard times somewhere in the distant past. The houses were all in varying states of disrepair, and yard upkeep was obviously not high on anyone's to-do list…

"Nice place" Buffy commented dryly, Remus glanced over at her with a matching grim expression, but didn't comment.

A particular yard caught her attention and she snickered.

"The bath tub really adds a certain appeal, you know, it's classy."

Remus snorted but, again, didn't comment.

Buffy, who was used to more receptive audience, pouted.

"Okay, I'll bite…"

Remus, who looked a little flummoxed by that turn of phrase, handed her a small folded piece of paper in lue of actually answering.

"Err… thanks. You shouldn't have"

Buffy opened the paper with a suspicious glance at the grim faced Lupin, then read:

'_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London.'**_

"Ah," Buffy said, mystified. That's… intere- **Holy Crap**!"

Buffy jumped about 3 feet when she'd looked up and a house had suddenly popped up in front of her eyes. "That's just not normal…" Buffy uttered through her shock.

Remus chuckled in amusement, "Come," he said warmly "we can't talk here, it's not safe"

"I'm really not so sure 'safe' is in there either…"

Buffy shuddered. Okay so she had an issue with the house that spontaneously popped out of nowhere. She'd always been a little –iffy– about the whole 'magic thing,' which probably had something to do with the fact that her first encounter with a witch, her first year on the Hellmouth, she'd almost been killed by a blood stone vengeance spell.

The whole discipline, in her opinion, was fairly woolly. It was just so damn unpredictable and unnatural… Then again, who was she to talk about unnatural anyways; a magical creature given the strength and skill to hunt the Vampires and demons that threatened the humanity of earth… and of course she'd been resurrected from death twice.

_She wasn't all that normal either._

But houses that disappeared?

No, not disappeared, ceased to freaking exist!

Buffy moved up the walk, for all the world acting like she was doing a death march toward certain doom. The house itself loomed largely above her; number 12 Grimmauld Place looked like one those houses that frequent horror movies -you know- the ones where all the occupants die horrible terrifying deaths.

The door swung open with a creak and a ploom of musty air. The inside of the house was, unfortunately, no better then the outside. Cobwebs hugged the corners and an old grubby chandelier hung in the entrance hall above their heads. Buffy could see that the wallpaper was peeling and the paint was cracking in several places on the walls.

Remus motioned for Buffy to remain silent and moved ahead of her deeper into the home. She moved silently after him, thinking that most the occupants of the home must have been sleeping by this time, but when they reached the kitchen Buffy was confronted by a gaggle of people of all different ages. There were quite a few redheads; an older motherly looking woman, two younger boys –who were absolutely identical- and an older man with a flushed, flustered face.

Besides the redheads, there was a woman with bright blue hair and a tall black haired man with intense grey eyes.

"Uh, hi." Buffy said uncomfortably.

"Hello dear, come in, sit down!" The older woman said kindly, "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur, and our children; Fred and George."

The Weasley twins both raised their hands confusingly so that Buffy couldn't tell which was George and which was Fred. Buffy sent a look of dazed confusion in Remus's direction before her attention was shifted to one of the Twins as they stepped forward.

"Blimy, you really a Slayer, then? We thought you'd be bigger or something. I'm Forge, and that's Gred. Please to meet you oh goddess of our hearts."

"Now boys! Leave her be, and for goodness sake, don't confuse the poor girl." Buffy blinked at them, stupefied, but grinned in amusement anyway.

"I think I'll just call you Tweedel-Dee and Tweedel-Dum if you don't mind."

Buffy turned to Remus, neither boy seemed to have understood the reference, but he was hiding an amused grin behind a steaming cup of coffee.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Lupin?" Remus shrugged noncommittally but there was a definite twinkle in his eye.

The woman with the Blue… Hot pink hair. Buffy did a double take and made a chocked sound of surprise. "Ah, how'd you…"

"I'm Tonks," the woman said with a giggle, "I'm a metamorphamagus"

"I'm sorry." Buffy said seriously.

The Black haired man chucked in a very strange, dog like, way. Buffy studied him through slitted eyes. She knew him from somewhere, that face- those eyes.

"Have we met before?" She asked cautiously. Something was screaming at the back of her mind, something telling her she should have known this mans face.

Remus made a sudden move to Buffy's side "Sirius" he warned cautiously. This was all the reminder Buffy needed. _Sirius Black_, escaped convict who had murdered 13 people some 14 years ago. _'Considered armed and dangerous'_ her subconscious reminded. Buffy pulled the stake from the small of her back and advanced on the escapee.

"Buffy wait!" Remus took hold of her arm in a light grip, both of them knowing that he could never hold her regardless, if she had wanted past him he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Why?" She asked angrily, whiling on him. "Do you make habit of harbouring know felons often? Is it like, a hobby? Tell me why I shouldn't rip him limb from limb."

"He's human" Remus reminded her.

"He killed 13 people in cold blood! I think I can make an exception, just this once."

Remus shifted to stand in front of the Black haired man, who still hadn't said a word in his own defence. Sirius Black looked pale and drawn, with dark circles highlighting his wary, fearful eyes.

"He's innocent." Remus said firmly, his face pleading.

Buffy considered this carefully. She had some sympathy for the issue, obviously, as she'd been charged, or at least accused, of a murder or two in her time as well. And, quite honestly, Sirius wasn't striking her as the 'cold-blooded killer' type, though you never could tell for sure. But he wasn't boasting his innocence at all, just standing there, pale and quiet. Buffy looked hard into his eyes, and saw no anger or pride, just a haunted sort of guilt. With an almost imperceptible nod Buffy stepped back, tucking her stake away and out of sight again.

"_Bloody Hell!"_

"George!"

"Sorry mum."

It took a good five minutes to herd the gaggle of spectators out of the kitchen. The red headed twins –Fred and George- had moaned and groaned at the unfairness of it all, which had caused Buffy stifle a giggle behind a hand.

Alone at last, Buffy thought warily.

They sat around the kitchen table studying each other. Buffy stretched lazily, and let out a jaw-popping yawn. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Buffy grinned.

"It's past my bed time" She confided gravely.

Remus chuckled until Buffy turned her eyes on him.

"Something funny?" Remus smothered his grin and shook his head

"Not at all"

Buffy nodded and clapped her hands… "Okay then, explanation…. Anytime now!"

Both the men jumped to comply.

Buffy sat for a good 2 hours, silently listening to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as they told her their story. She was regaled with a tragic tale, starting with the secret keeper debacle that was caused by, friend turned spy, Peter Pettigrew's horrifying betrayal. This had then led, not only to Blacks eventual framing, but the death of their mutual friends James and Lily Potter. They told her, in hushed tones, about the connection between the young boy Dumbledore had spoken of in the leaky Cauldron and the year old orphan the potters had left behind.

This part of their story Buffy grasped, but much of it flew over her pale blonde head. They kept throwing words like 'Animagus' and 'Fidelius' at her. And sometimes she'd figure she had them pegged, and then they'd throw in a 'Wormtail' or '**Dementor**' for good measure and she'd be hopelessly lost again.

Two hours later her poor head was rested against the tabletop, aching.

"Stop," Buffy said, holding up a hand. "I believe you! There's **no** way you could have made this up."

Buffy gazed at the surprised men with desperation.

"My brain is going to dribble out my ears..." she complained. "I'm a helpless non witch-y sort of person... I just can't grasp the meaning of your wacky wizard words! I surrender, please."

Buffy extended her hands out to the men across the table from her, "What in the frilly heck is an Anamorphous and what does it have to do with you being demented in Alcatraz…"

For a moment there was total silence, and then a burst of laughter followed. The slayer tried to glare at the laughing wizards for a full minute before she succumbed to the helpless giggles escaping her.

"It occurs to me," Buffy said, when she could breathe again, the odd giggle still bursting out now and then. "That most of the funny is because, I'm exhausted."

Laughing, the two men each took hold of one arm and tugged her to her feet. Buffy squawked loudly in surprise before succumbing to another burst of giggles.

"Then to Bed!" Sirius declared loudly, only to be shushed by Remus a moment later.

"To bed!" Buffy repeated boldly (if softly) her brow wrinkled "I have a bed?" She asked confusedly.

"Molly made one up" the taller darker haired man informed her.

Buffy nodded thankfully "bless her"

Remus and Sirius, with Buffy squished between them, begun to make there way quietly up two flights of stairs. Outside one of the rooms Sirius pushed the door open with one foot. Buffy tried to take a step forwards but found that the two men hadn't let go as of yet.

"Good night" she said pointedly.

Remus grinned and let go, taking a step back.

"Uh… Sirius"

The wizard in question grinned wickedly down at the little slayer. "I believe a goodnight kiss is in order." He said.

Remus gaped behind them, but Buffy didn't turn to look at him.

"You wish." Buffy laughed. "Now le'go, or the only thing you'll be kissin' is your own ass goodbye." Sirius let out a loud bark like laugh but instantly let go.

"Goodnight gentlemen... good night Sirius"

And the door closed softly behind her.

Sirius Black turned to his best friend, a real smile on in lips.

"Well, I like her!"

Reviewers: Please, pretty please, go check out my Live Journal. (its the homepagelink on my info page) I love answering all your questions and stuff, so keep asking, okay? Thanks, hope to 'see' you there.

Note: Hey! Thanks to all the reviewers; you guys are making me totally hyper! Okay, from here on out posting is going to be slower. I hope I can do that. (I have an itchy trigger finger; if I could I'd post everything _right now_) I'm looking forward to talking to everyone! Oh, but before you go.

- Review, little button. right. down. there… please… don't make me beg… again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Order of Things **_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others ( Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my Now, finally, let'sJmain characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start! get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

The One In-Between

When Buffy's green eyes fluttered open the next morning she found that the morning outside her window had dawned grey and overcast. A lengthy stretch later, Buffy slowly pulled herself out of the soft bed she'd fallen into the night before. The room, which had escaped her notice the previous night, was moderately sized and well furnished, if not a little musty. The bed was huge against the fall wall; an oak monstrosity that seemed to take up more room then was proper. Beside it stood a solid oak wardrobe, which had a strange crest delicately carved into it.

The room had the distinct smell of an area that had been thoroughly cleansed only recently, and was stubbornly refusing to release its dusty odor. Moving to the window, Buffy traced the decent of a droplet of water that was making its progress down the opposite side of the plane. With a tug, the widow opened, but she didn't get the blast of cool air she'd anticipated. The humidity of the night before had given way to a misty rain that was thick and warm. With a sigh of disappointment Buffy let the frame fall closed with a thump.

Moving over to her suitcases, all of which -she was please to see- had mysteriously appeared sometime overnight. She dug through them, pulling out a few essentials, which included a clock that read 12:30. Standing, she turned to investigate what she hoped would be, and was, a connecting bathroom. A happy sigh escaped her as she eased the door closed behind her. Just what she'd been looking for.

Half and hour later, Buffy exited the bathroom, a fluffy towel tied around her. It took her another 30 minutes before she was ready to face her day. Wearing a simple white blouse and cream trousers, her hair left to cascade freely down her back, she exited the room.

The slayer stepped out into the hall and turned this way and that. Choices, choices. The night before she'd been absolutely exhausted and hadn't kept track of where Black and Remus had been leading her. The scene from the kitchen came back to her, making her flush. A tired Buffy was a wacky Buffy, not that the two of them had been any less with the wacky. Still, how embarrassing. She wondered what Remus would think of her acting like vapid airhead. Normal circumstance didn't see Buffy giggling much… but last night. With a frustrated sound the blonde woman pouted in annoyance.

Choosing the left, because it seemed the way to go, Buffy silently made her way down the hall. Ah ha, success! The stairs she'd climbed the night before loomed ahead. Wonderful.

Finally relaxing a little, the slayer softly padded down the wooden steps without making a sound. At the entrance hall Buffy noticed a thick hanging on the wall. Curious, she moved closer, reaching out with one hand to remove the fabric to see what was beneath. Buffy only had a second to contemplate the bizarreness covering a painting with drapery, before it… began to scream. With an exclamation of shock, Buffy stumbled back a few steps, ending up with her rear on the floor. Above her, the seemingly innocuous portrait of a severe older woman was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"_Vile half breeds, filthy abominations! Out, OUT! You dare… How dare you! That you would dirty my forefather's home! Impure cretins, tainting the good and pure name of the most noble and ancient house of Black. I curse you. I spit on you. I-" _

There was a sudden stampede of people tumbling into the room from all directions. Still in shock, Buffy watched as Black, the innocent wild man she'd met the night before, come forward with a snarl.

"_Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Filth of my flesh. Blood traitor! Be gone, shame of my blood… Freak!" _

"Just bloody, shut up!" He bellowed back at the painting. "You horrible hag, SHUT UP!"

It was a moment in which Buffy could understand why one would think the man capable of murder.

"Buffy?" A soft voice broke into her hazy thoughts.

Above her stood Remus, looking down on her with a strangely worried look on his face.

"Wha?"

The eldest Weasley and Sirius Black were trying to muscle the heavy cloth that Buffy had unwittingly removed back to its earlier position.

A warm hand took her arm and brought her to her feet. Feeling absolutely foolish, Buffy didn't meet Remus' warm eyes. When they'd finally managed to subdue the raving woman, the room fell eerily silent. It reminded Buffy that she really didn't know these people, or their world.

"I'm ah…"

Molly Weasley shook her head, and retrieved her from Remus, drawing her into the next room. Behind she could hear muffled voices as the people from the hall followed.

"Now then," said Molly when they reached what looked like a dinning room. "You must be absolutely famished dear, sit. I'll get you something to eat." This said, and with out waiting for an answer, Molly moved into what Buffy believed would be the kitchen.

Buffy blinked. And blinked again.

"What?"

There was laughter behind her, and another red head sat in the chair beside hers.

"All right there? I'm Ron, Ron Weasley"

Another red head, how many were there?

Still Buffy couldn't quite seem to be able to make any words come out. There were people sitting around the table with her now. Ron, Sirius and Remus. Plus the twins, a young girl that looked so much like Willow from Sunnydale High days that in took her breath away, and the older man Arthur Weasley.

"I'm… really sorry." She finally blurted, looking incredibly guilty. "I'm… it was… you see… It's like this, I… and then…." The words were still escaping her.

Sirius smiled wryly, "Don't worry about it, Buffy."

"What was that thing?" Buffy asked.

"That…" Sirius said with a grimace of distaste. "That was my mother."

Buffy swallowed hard. "Your mother? … ah, was she always… you know, a painting?"

Laughter bubbled up and out of Sirius as his shoulders began to shake; the others around the table began to laugh along with him. Remus, who was across from her, smiled widely at her, chuckling as well. Not sure whether it was a good or a bad thing that they were laughing at her, it took her a few moments before she joined in.

"Oh," Sirius moaned, wiping at his eyes. "That's just a portrait of my mother. Brought to some semblance of life using magic."

Buffy flushed a little. "Ah," she said, as if this made perfect sense.

"I'm still sorry." She added finally. To her surprise it was the mini-Willow that answered.

"Pfft, Fred and George are always setting her off. They can't help but be loud and obnoxious." The twins made some feeble protests in their defence, but the girl continued as if not hearing them. "Oh, and I'm Ginny by the way." She added, with a smile.

"Buffy." The slayer greeted laughingly.

"I know," Ginny told her. "The twins won't shut up about you."

"Oi! Ginny!"

More laughter ensued.

When Molly came back with her food, which was actually far too much for one person, they began to discus their plans for the day.

"There'll be an order meeting at the end of the week." Molly told her quietly, as one of the twins nicked a chip off her plate. "Then you'll get your orders from Dumbledore, till then, this house needs to be made habitable.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked curiously.

Remus snorted, which seemed unlike him.

"What's not?" Sirius answered stonily.

Buffy raised an eyebrow in surprise at the bitterness in his voice.

"Grimmauld Place is Sirius's ancestral home." Remus informed her cautiously, "his family is one of the older pureblood families in Wizarding England. They were…" Here he paused, throwing a look at his gloomy friend.

"What he means to say," Sirius interrupted suddenly, his voice angry. "Is that my family was a bunch of pureblood elitists and practitioners of the Dark Arts. This whole bloody house is one big bloody booby trap." Buffy blinked rapidly. "Oh." She said smartly.

Ron scowled and looked around the room.

"So we've been relegated to cleaning duty." His voice was annoyed.

* * *

It was the same afternoon, as Buffy poked her head into different rooms curiously, that she came across an odd sight. Remus Lupin talking to a mammoth black dog in the second floor study. Remus was bent over to the dog's level; the dog was giving the werewolf a severe sort of look. Intrigued, Buffy made her way silently into the room.

"I'm warning you, don't come crying to me if you get bit on the nose again. Those Doxy's aren't for playing with and Molly'll have both out hides if we miss any because you were arse-ing about." The big dog pulled back its lips and snorted, Remus glared. "You're supposed to be more man then mutt, Padfoot. Would you just-"

The dog had caught sight of Buffy suddenly and its behaviour shifted. Down went its head, and he whimpered, sending the slayer a pathetic look, its tail between its legs.

"Do you always yell at your pets?" Buffy asked.

Remus jumped and whiled around.

"Buffy! I-"

Buffy ignored the man, and knelt down to the dogs level, holding out a hand, palm up. "Here, Padfoot" The dogs tongue lolled of its mouth and it trotted over to the blond, snuffing at her hand and whining at her. Buffy laughed.

"He's sweet." She said, glancing up at Remus. But Remus had the oddest look on his face.

"Padfoot" he warned.

Buffy frowned at the man, and continued to pet the dogs head. She was almost knocked on her rear though when the massive mutt starting liking her face.

"Padfoot!" The dog turned its head and growled at Remus. Buffy scowled. "He's just being friendly." She said. Apparently satisfied, Padfoot rolled over onto his back, presenting his belly to the blond.

Remus stepped forward and snatched the dog by the scruff of the neck.

The dog blurred for a moment and in its place was a tall black haired man.

"Ow, not so hard Moony!"

Buffy blinked. It was Sirius. Sirius was the dog… the dog was Sirius.

"Oh…" Buffy said. "eww"

Sirius looked mildly offended.

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze of activity as Buffy found her days firmly entrenched in the new and confusing Wizarding world. And no matter how much time lapsed all the new and mysterious things never cessed to knock her for a loop on many the occasion. Everyday was full of startling experiences, as she learned about the complex and exciting society that she'd chosen to protect.

One such revelation came on her third day at Headquarters. Buffy, Ron and Ginny were seated quite comfortably around the kitchen counter swapping stories. The Weasley children, who Buffy found she liked quite a lot, were telling her about their third year, when Remus had been 'Professor Lupin' and Sirius Black had been an escaped convict out for there friend's–or Best-Friends if you were Ron- blood.

It was around this time that a white owl flew into the kitchen. "Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed. Buffy ducked as the owl dropped onto the kitchen counter.

"Ah, anybody wanna explain the owl. Please?" Buffy said, having become at least a little used to all the daily surprises.

Ron glanced up. "She's Harry's."

"Harry… Sirius's godson?"

Ron nodded, reaching over to untie something from around the birds' leg.

"This still doesn't explain why it's _here_… or why friend Harry has an _owl_."

"Owls deliver our mail in the Wizarding World." Ginny said. Glancing over Ron's shoulder at what Buffy had realized was a letter written of a piece of parchment.

"Oh, he's not happy."

Ron nodded grimly. Hedwig was watching Ron with a rather stern expression.

"Who, Harry? Why?" Buffy asked

"Dumbledore told us were not allowed to tell him anything about the Order or anything else…"

"Oh, ouch…"

"Yeah."

Ron scribbled a reply and attempted to attach it back to Hedwig's leg. The owl ruffled her feathers and began to peck Ron's fingers viciously.

"Uouch!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll just stick to postmen, thanks. They don't bite."

* * *

Buffy found that Grimmauld place, though gloomy and stifling at times, was a treasure trove of fantastic discoveries that she spent hour upon hour endeavouring to uncover. Cleaning house had never been so much fun. The other occupants of the house, namely Sirius, didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. (Except perhaps Molly, but for the entirely the wrong reasons.) Creatures large and small were turning up everywhere like, well, like things that turned up a lot. Every time she turned around there was another creature to be investigated, and to Buffy's amusement and private joy, Remus took great pleasure in breaking into spontaneous lectures on the various beasts that they were finding.

"Professor Moony," Sirius explained in a stage whisper one afternoon when he, Remus, Buffy and Ron had come across a nest of Chizpurfle's. "He's not totally happy unless he's lecturing _someone_ about _something_"

The little blighters looked like a cross between a cockroach and a beetle, and though Buffy was glad to investigate all things magical… They were bugs.

_Buffy didn't do bugs. _

"They're parasites." Remus had told them. "They feed on magical items, and as this house is full of unused magic, it's the perfect nesting grounds for them." Sirius had then sprayed a few that had scuttled by with a potion that- supposedly – killed them, but all it had really done was make them extremely hyper.

"They're a right hassle." Sirius had said. "Worse then fleas"

Buffy had cringed and stepped up onto a chair when Sirius –in Padfoot form- had chased a few in her direction.

"Stop it!" She'd shrieked, causing Ron to laugh hysterically. Sirius had then nicked Remus's wand, and in the guise of being helpful, cast a spell to float her several feet in air -to 'save' her from the Chizpurfle's of course-. Buffy, not used to hanging suspended mid air like that, had yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_Sirius I swear to **god**, if you drop me you are **so** going to be a girl doggy from now on." _

* * *

Even with all the things she'd seen over the seven days she'd been at Grimmauld place, she still managed to be taken by surprise by her first encounter with the skulking house elf Kreacher. She'd seen him at a distance many a time, but this evening at the dinner table she was finally able to get a first hand look at the small creature.

It creeped into the dinning room on the night of Buffy's first Order meeting, bowing low and obviously covering something in its hands. The little elf was filthy and wore a few strategically placed rags as clothes; its skin hung on it like to big clothing, wrinkled and think. Its eyes were a mean watery grey and it had a snout-like nose in the middle of its face. On either side of its bald head sat two huge bat like ears sprouting white hair.

"Kreacher," Sirius said, looking more them a little annoyed, "what have you got?"

Sirius' mood had, of late, been decidedly sour. Apparently he'd been told in a fire-call that he was not to go collect Harry before he'd been given the proper permission. (As he'd been planning to do.) The animosity between Molly, who'd obviously told Dumbledore about Sirius' plans, and the black haired man was at an all time high; which meant that tensions were running high in all the other occupants of the house as well.

"Kreacher does nothing, yet the blood traitor snarls at him, he does. What would our mistress say, Kreacher wonders, to know of the people the blood-traitor let into her most noble home?"

The House elf's voice carried surprisingly well and Buffy began to wonder if maybe Ron and Ginny had not been exaggerating after all.

The day before the three of them had sat down for a session of exploding snap, and they'd been full of tales about Kreacher's antics. Buffy had thought they'd been telling tall tales, but maybe not so much.

Sirius seemed ready to snap, so Buffy gently restrained him, catching Remus' glance for a moment. _So he was worried too. _

"Kreacher." Buffy said firmly. Her tone very reminiscent of the way she would speak to a particularly annoying vampire. "Give me what ever you have. Now."

The elf looked at her, its eyes glittering madly.

"What does the murdering woman want with Kreacher," it hissed under its breath. "She wants this, she does. The filthy muggle bitch"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. Sirius made to lunge at the elf but her hand on his arm restrained him. The others at the table, Tonks, the Weasley's and Remus, uttered a few words of astonishment. Buffy's eyes narrowed in an indignant anger of her own. "Now, Kreacher!" She snarled. The whole table held its breath. None of them had every heard her take that tone before. This was the slayer. The proud and strong woman that would have what she wanted.

With a suspiciously simpering smile, the elf dropped its prize into her palm. All trace of the proud and strong woman vanished at once, and she screamed.

* * *

Note: I just saw the advert for Goblet of Fire for the first time on TV! I'm so excited! Anyway, if you're interested in hearing the answers to reviews, and reading about this fic, where it's been and going, then join me at my Live Journal! (It's the homepage link on my info page) If not, then I suppose I'm just doing it for my own amusement... which is okay I guess… Hey, before you go, take a moment and review! What did you think of it? I'd love to know! 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Order of Things**_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my Now, finally, let'smain characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start! get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

**Chapter 6**

Show and Tell

And she screamed a little more. The furry black rat in her palm was dead; it was very, very dead.

_So not just a little dead, then?_

Buffy dropped the rat and backed up, her eyes wide. The entire table was on its feet, and Sirius, without Buffy holding him back, began to throttle Kreacher. Remus had seemingly vaulted the table, because he was there at her side in an instance. The elder Weasley, Arthur, was trying to pry Sirius of the sputtering elf. One of the twins was scooping up the dead rat and taking it away. Molly was standing with Ginny in her arms, who was sobbing openly. Ron seemed stuck between helping his father, and helping Sirius.

"Buffy?" Buffy lifted wide eyes to Remus.

"ewww" she whimpered.

Remus folded his arms around her, which was when she realised she was trembling slightly.

Buffy watched as Kreacher finally scampered from the room, gasping for breath. Sirius watched the house elf go with murder in his eyes. Buffy detangled herself from Remus' arms and took a steadying breath.

And then laughed.

Every one turned in surprise, but Buffy just couldn't stop. What a show she put on! Mucus demons, bah, bring 'em on! But hand her a dead rodent a send her into a hissy-fit that rivalled ice queen Cordelia Chase… on a bad day.

Buffy, wiping tears from her eyes, noticed that the kids, Ginny (who admittedly was still crying a little) Ron and the twins had begun to laugh as well.

"Oh, man." Buffy gasped. The adults had apparently just seen the funny because they'd begun to laugh as well. Well, everyone, except for Sirius.

"Oh Sirius." Exclaimed Buffy, "come on!"

The dark haired man blinked.

"Some big strong Slayer I turned out to be. I'm not saying it was _pleasant_ or anything, but there wasn't any harm done."

Sirius didn't look all that convinced.

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius still seemed to have a large grey thundercloud looming over his head when he, Remus, Tonks, Buffy and the elder Weasley's stepped into the order meeting later that night.

The room was one of the most recently cleaned. Remus told her in an undertone that they used to use the small first-floor parlour before then, but it wasn't quite big enough. The new room was just as dreary as all others in Grimmauld Place, but it was much bigger. An ornate chandelier in the center of the ceiling cast gloomy shadows over the walls and peoples faces.

Sirius' face was pale and grim, his lips a severe white slash across his face. All the humour had drained from the man. As always, it was startling for Buffy to see the usually exuberant man brood.

The Order of the Phoenix meeting got under way quickly; it consisted of a lot of people Buffy didn't know talking about a lot of things that made little to no sense to the frustrated slayer. Situated between Sirius and Remus she listened to the proceedings with only half an ear, the other half was caught up in the men's running commentary.

A big black man, who Remus identified as Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood and addressed Dumbledore for what felt like hours. He was a ministry Law enforcer that was in charge of recapturing Sirius; he was also a man who was breaking regulations; rules and laws right, left and center, all at the prompting of one man.

Dumbledore sat in the centre of all this madness like the grand poo-ba. When he spoke every person in the room sat and listened in rapt attention, when they spoke to him they did so derectly and with reverence. Dumbledore was a leader in every way. His opinion was gold to the Order. His word was final. And in every way Buffy was envious. As well as wary.

Never, as the Slayer, had she been followed so blindly. Never had her opinion or word been given such weight. It chafed in a way that made her feel small and petty. Why should she have been followed so blindly? Better to be a part of the group then to be vilified as the leader when the going got tough.

Hadn't she learned that lesson years ago? Better to be in the line of supporters, then to have to face the recriminations of the peanut gallery when the shit hit the fan. Because it always did. Buffy had quite enough of being the leader; she was ready to let someone else take the reins for once. Let them deal with the fallout; she wasn't interested anymore.

_Was she? _

"Buffy" Sirius spoke sharply into her ear and poked her hard in the ribs. The blonde came back to the present with a start to see that the entire room was looking at her. For a horrible moment she was back in a Sunnydale High classroom, caught unprepared for the thousandth time by a scowling teacher, just waiting for the opportunity to give her another detention she would manage to miss somehow. Shaking the awful apparition out of her head, Buffy met Dumbledore's amused gaze.

_So nice to see you're enjoying yourself._

The moment stretched on uncomfortably for a few more seconds until Buffy spoke, her voice forced into a lightly teasing tone.

"Could you repeat the question?" She paused, shrugging sheepishly, "old habits die hard, I guess." She saw Sirius wince out of the corner of her eye.

_Or not._

Dumbledore cleared his throat and chuckled a little. His eyes gleamed brightly in the light of the brass lanterns.

"I believe the headmaster was merely inquiring as to ant of your… recent developments."

Oh, well, if that was all… talk about sticking your foot in it. Buffy pinched Sirius hard in the leg when he couldn't resist a snicker at her expense. The black haired man yelped loudly and the room shifted its attention. Remus stayed wisely silent on the issue.

Buffy stood slowly, her eyes momentarily meeting those of the man that had spoken. He was tall and dark with slick, greasy black hair that hung limply down to his jaw and had eyes that were as coal, burning black with disdain. He was wearing black robes that rose all the way up his neck. He was –as was most of the order, to Buffy's annoyance- taller then her by more then a head. Still though, the sallow man, who ever he was, didn't intimidate Buffy. .

"Right," she said, "Okay, I guess I could fill you all in on all the latest demon activity in London."

"I believe," said the sallow one, in a voice that was almost as oily as his hair, "you might wish to leave the relevant information gathering to those of us with… experience in such things."

Remus and Sirius tensed beside her, but she didn't even look. To say that Buffy was surprised by these words would have been a mammoth understatement. The blonde had thought that the rest of the Order had been informed of her- specialized background. One look at Dumbledore told Buffy that this was not the case. The old codger was sitting quite silently, his face a mask of pure, unashamed, amusement. Well, that at least explained the looks she'd gotten when she'd entered the room. But damn the man for putting her on the spot like this.

"What experience would that be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just because you happen to _look _like a member of the walking undead, doesn't necessarily mean you'd know one if it wasn't in the process of sucking you dry. Why don't you leave the demons to the expert, and sit your moody ass down."

The man's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be considering attacking her, but whether that would have been with wand or fist she'd never know, because it was only then that dear old Dumble decided to step in.

"Peace Severus." He said, standing.

"But headmaster! Surely this- this muggle- should not be allowed to-"

"Hey, who are you calling-"

"PEACE"

Buffy and Severus glared at each other heatedly, hardly even seeing the rest of the Order looking on with surprise, curiosity or in Sirius's case, not a small amount of glee.

Buffy looked away when an older man walked into the room suddenly. His appearance gave her the distinct impression that life had chewed him up and spit him out. More then once. He had a severely scared face and a nose that was missing a large chunk from it, he also had a bright blue glass eye that rolled in his head like a deranged version of one of those cat toys she'd seen Dawn tinkering with earlier in the year.

As he walked into the room and then to his seat, she realized that one of his legs was missing, and in its place was a wooden substitute with clawed foot. In his left hand he held a walking stick, so that when he walked the wooden foot and cane thumped against the floor alternately.

_**Clunk, Thump **_

_**Clunk, Thump**_

"Ah Alastor," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

The man's good eye was on at Dumbledore, but the magical one was fixed on Buffy. The slayer shifted uncomfortably under its gaze.

_Can I just say... ghuuuh!_

"I think introductions are in order." The flamboyantly dressed elderly man said, clapping his hands together.

Buffy could have smacked upside the head him when he turned to her. What did he want her to say?

"Umm… right." Buffy stammered. The look of superior satisfaction on Snape's face grated on the blonde's nerves. "I'm Buffy- I'm… Buffy Summers." She paused, feeling as if she was back in collage, facing an angry professor and a hall full of hostile students.

"I'm, ah… well." Her eyes roved the room landing on a pair of warm amber eyes. She felt her spirits boaster; there was a warm smile on his lips.

"The Vampire Slayer." She said, her eyes catching Severus's. "So if its demon related I'm the person you're to see… and you won't find anyone with more experience then me," she added pointedly.

"I'm sorry," Severus snorted. "Are we meant to be impressed? There are hundreds of slayers now, thanks to some half-witch and a meddling entourage. Most of you're kind wouldn't know a pure demon from a half breed vampire."

Buffy hated to admit it, but she was impressed. Most people didn't realize that the old ones were the only full demons. That the ones that were left from the 'old days' were all tainted in some way or other.

"What do you know about it?" Buffy asked curiously. She could see from the looks on Sirius's Tonks' and the Weasley's faces that they hadn't realized, as of yet, that Buffy was no newbie Slayer. The only ones who seemed to know the truth were Dumbledore and Remus.

"All that any of us know," Severus answered. "That the real slayers, the two eldest of your kind, closed the Hell-Mouth by sinking it into the earth, for god knows what reasons."

"You really shouldn't talk about things that you **don't** understand."

Severus continued, undaunted.

"One is psychotic and the other more myth then human. They say she was killed and raised from the dead, twice. Stories to tell poor muggle children, if you ask me."

"Wow," Buffy said sarcastically. "You sure told me. Now let me tell you!"

Buffy stood facing off with Severus, the rest of the Order looking on with avid interest. Albus Dumbledore was looking entirely too amused in the corner of the room, absolutely content to be ignored. Remus was hiding a smile behind a hand, a habit that Buffy would have to break him of. Sirius was perched on the edge of his chair, ready –and hopping for- an all out brawl.

"First, let's get something straight. That psychotic Slayer happens to be a… well, okay maybe friend is too strong a word, but she's a Slayer, and that demands a certain amount of respect! Yes, she's made some crappy choices in her time, made her share of mistakes, but she puts her life on the line nightly for this world. She has more then made up for her indiscretions, even if she'll never believe it." Here Buffy paused; she and Faith would never see eye to eye. There was too much past there for them to be friends. But she respected the older Slayer, and she believed that the same could be said in return.

"Now, that 'half witch' happens to be a supper powerful Wicca that saved all your sorry asses when she activated the potential Slayers to fight The First. You do know The First don't you? The First Evil, non corporeal, super-chatty-bitch that decided it was going to suck the world into a premature hell."

A few of the Order members shifted in shock at her words. It was a lot to take in. She wondered what they would think if they knew just how many close calls there had been in the last 11 or so years alone. Severus was looking more and more pissy as she spoke, so she continued.

"What else, ah yes. I think you called them the 'meddling entourage.' Look, they might not of been wizards or witches, most of them didn't have super powers or nifty destiny's… but they still fought. They fought even when they didn't have to. They fought by my side on the mouth of hell, not because they had some preordained destiny or fancy title but because it was the right thing to do. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to fight. But if I hadn't had them at my side, I wouldn't still be here today"

Buffy took a long deep breath. Ouch that hurt. Suddenly she couldn't help but think back to the others, standing on the porch… stony expressions.

Tonks half raised from her seat. "Are you saying you're…?" She trailed off, eyes wide. Buffy smiled and shrugged.

"So, maybe just a little bit more human than myth, after all." She said sheepishly.

* * *

Note: Yay. Fun. Thanks for all the reviews! Once again, take a second and tell me what you think. It'll make my year. Also, drop by my Live Journal for reviewer responses, (it's the homepage link on my info screen) Hope you enjoyed, ttfn. __


	7. Chapter 7

_**Order of Things**_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. Btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my Now, finally, let'smain characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start! get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rules Change**

The rest of the Order meeting went by in a blur. Sirius was once again shot down when he'd tried to convince Dumbledore to give him an assignment and, to top it off; every one kept throwing these looks in Buffy's direction. Like she was the Easter bunny, Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy all rolled up into one awe inspiring Buffy shaped package.

Snape had glared at her from across the room. He wasn't happy with her, not one bit, and you could just imagine how horrible that made the Slayer feel… She'd smiled at him brightly while he scowled, boy, was fun irritating him.

When the meeting finally ended Sirius grabbed her arm, he seemed to have forgotten his bad mood in all the drama. She could see the questions dancing in his eyes, and so was inordinately thankful when Dumbledore asked her to speak with him privately for a moment.

Buffy threw Sirius what she hoped was a properly contrite look as she hurried after Dumbledore, back into the room they'd just exited.

When the two of them were the last in the room, and the door was closed, Buffy turned to Dumbledore.

"You enjoyed that 'way' too much."

Dumbledore laughed, popping a yellow candy into his mouth. He offered one to Buffy as well but she shook her head.

"The encounter was inevitable" Dumbledore informed her, popping another. "Severus is known to be-"

"-a pain in the ass?" Buffy supplied helpfully.

The elder wizard levelled her with a stern exasperation. "Severus Snape is a gifted Potions master, and his worth as both an Order member and friend is immeasurable."

"But?"

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "He is quite a _pain in the ass_."

Buffy grinned, and sat in one of the chairs. Dumbledore did the same.

"Since we didn't get a chance to talk earlier, and I was so 'rudely' interrupted by the grease ball, I didn't get the chance to tell you some stuff."

Dumbledore motioned for her to continue.

"I thought you might like to know that in the last few weeks demonic activity in the area has really skyrocketed. I'm talking a real Vamp-a- Palooza here. Demons, Vampires, and all sorts of other nasty things are popping up all over the place. The NWC put it down to a natural progression, a migration of sorts, 'cause its not unheard of for London and the surrounding areas to suddenly spike in activity but…"

"But you think that this might somehow be connected to Lord Voldemort's return."

Buffy nodded, chewing her lip, lost in thought.

"It'd be an uber coincidence if it weren't, right? Which doesn't mean its not. A coincidence, I mean. I just thought that I'd give you a heads up."

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance and thought for a few moments.

"What do **you** think should be done?"

Buffy blinked. "Me?"

Dumbledore seemed surprised. "Why, yes, of course. You are the slayer, are you not? Who better to ask then one such as yourself? What would you do, if you were me?"

"Well I wouldn't wear those robes, for one" She joked flippantly.

"Besides that." He responded lightly.

"What would I do?" She murmured under her breath, and then to Dumbledore she said, "I think- I think I'd do some snooping around, you know? Check out the demon bars and such; see what the word is on the street. If that failed, I'd start knocking some heads together, see who the big bad bosses are. If anyone will know if Vodlie is trying to put together an army, they would."

Dumbledore smiled widely at her, clapping his hands. "Very well, then that is what you shall do. Keep me informed of any progress. If the Dark Lord truly is, as you say, amassing an army of demons; he will have to be stopped."

"Sure." Buffy said, standing with him.

Before the older wizard reached the door he stopped suddenly and turned back to her.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. The coming full moon will be putting Remus out of action for a few days, but I dare say there will be some one interested in going along with you. As the saying goes; there is safety in numbers"

"I really don't need-" She paused; an interesting thought occurring to her. "Actually there 'is' somebody-"

* * *

Outside, in the drawing room, a few of the Order members were still milling about when Buffy and Dumbledore exited. Buffy left the eccentric man's side and made her escape, heading towards a pair of double doors, but before she could get there Tonks appeared by her side.

_Ah, foiled again_

"Buffy!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Buffy turned to face the woman, whose hair was currently bright blue, and sighed. A few others had stopped and focused their attention on them at Tonks exclamation.

"I guess it, um, just didn't come up."

A few of the kids had made the way over, their faces excited and curious.

"So it's true what there saying, then?" Fred, or maybe it was George, said, gaping at her.

Buffy flushed. Saying about her? What were they saying?

"Yeah, I guess so."

Ron's eyes widened comically. "That's bloody brilliant," he said loudly, earning himself a sharp –harmless- thump around his ears from Molly. 'Language' she admonished.

"Is it true you _died_?" Asked Ron, rubbing his head absently, shooting his mother a sulky look. "And that you dated a Vampire?" Asked Ginny. Buffy blinked.

"Wha.. How'd you know about–"

"Now, now." Molly said, herding her brood away from the flabbergasted slayer. "It's to bed for you lot."

"Aww, but mom!" Ron whined.

Remus came to her side then, as Buffy watched the red heads leave, her eyes wide. Gently, he led her out of the room, away from prying eyes and into the kitchen.

But instead of finding themselves alone, they were confronted by a peculiar scene. Snape and Sirius were standing nose-to-nose, toe-to-toe; they hadn't even noticed Remus and Buffy's arrival. Both men were staring hard at the other, as if each was 'willing' the other to simply drop dead on the spot. Remus cleared his voice behind her and both men started violently.

Her lips twitching, Buffy raised an amused eyebrow, "Umm, did we interrupt something?" she asked suggestively. Remus snorted but covered it –badly- in a cough.

The two men reacted as differently as night and day. Snape's bloodless face went red in furry, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Sirius however had gone completely white, his face covered in a look of supreme disgust.

"No?" she asked teasingly. Both back haired men threw Buffy nasty looks.

Growling loudly in the back of his throat Sirius snarled, "No." while glaring hard at his best friend, who was having a hard time covering his chuckles.

"Oh." Buffy said in her best contrite voice. "Then what's with-" She waved her hands vaguely in their direction.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, his mood once again sour. "Nothing." He muttered.

"The mutt is quite sore," Snape said provokingly. "He is proving, once again, invaluable to the Order; as a maid."

Buffy winced. She'd been disturbed when Sirius had stood at the conclusion of the meeting and had just about 'begged' Dumbledore for something more to do then clean house. She'd been cooped up for less then a week and already she was itching to leave Grimmauld Place's ominous presence behind.

The Azkaban escapee lunged toward Snape with as much murder in his eyes as when he'd been throttling kreature just hours ago.

Buffy caught him by the arm and restrained him easily.

"Get off!" Sirius hissed at her, his face a mask of rage. Snape laughed evilly, his lips pulled in a cruel smirk.

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake." Remus grunted, as he took his other arm.

"What's the matter, Black, does the truth hurt? You sit here in this house while everyone around you works to protect your _precious_ godson? What does it feel like to have failed him, just as surely as you failed his father?" Buffy gawked at the man as Sirius went white as a ghost.

"That's enough!" She said. Looking between the two men, her lips pressed together in a white line. Sirius stopped pulling at her hold in surprise, falling back, his face still white.

"Why don't you just get the hell out if you don't have anything constructive to say?" She said evenly to Snape, her eyes flashing. Interestingly enough, Snape had no retort for that, and did as she suggested.

Before Snape had reached the door though Buffy called, "Oh and one more thing. Sirius will be working with me on the demon problem in London. So what you said about him not doing his share? It's a load."

Snape whiled around, a look of anger marring his face. Behind her Sirius had looked up sharply, something like hope in his eyes.

"The mutt can't," he all but spat at her. "Dumbledore specifically said–"

"Don't you worry your greasy little head over what Dumbledore said." Buffy admonished wickedly. "That's between ol' Dumble-D, Sirius and I. Keep your abnormally crooked nose _out of it_."

With a flare of his black robes Severus Snape strode out the kitchen door.

After Snape's rather theatrical exit, Buffy sat herself down at the round table in the centre of the kitchen. Remus, _bless the man_, placed a cup of steaming raspberry tea –her favourite type- under her nose and then sat down as well. The three let a companionable silence descend on them, listening as the last of the order members slowly drifted out of Grimmauld place. Molly stuck her head in the door to say a quiet goodnight and then all was silent. Buffy sighed thankfully and cupped her fingerers around the beverage, allowing the tension to drain out of her.

For many more moments Buffy ignored the inquiring stare that Sirius was levelling her with, choosing instead to drain the last of her cooling tea. Sirius, as far as the Slayer could tell, was not the most patient of men. He was not the type of man that could remain inactive for long periods of time without some outwards show of his impatience. As such, the black-haired man was currently drumming a steady rhythm on the counter top.

Remus on the other hand was universally known for his enduring calm. The werewolf held steadfast to his beliefs, allowing others to use him as an anchor. His quite reserve and soft disposition drew Buffy's attention almost effortlessly and always his quiet presence tickled her senses whenever he was in the room. There was no part of him that didn't peak her curiosity. His long elegant hands, often times seen composing lengthy tedious notes and letters to Dumbledore as he spent his evenings in the second floor study doing research. His medium length auburn hair, which was sprinkled with grey at the temples, his over bright amber eyes lined with thick dark lashes. She had never been attracted to someone like him before. Never been so totally and utterly captivated.

Every moment they spent together was a thing of wonder and discovery. The times when it was just the two of them were few, but those moments stood out in her mind starkly. Remus had a lot of questions about Slayers and the Watchers Council –both new and old- and they spent a lot of time chatting about both. And Buffy, being fascinated by magic, had spent more then one afternoon curled up on the sofa listening to Remus try to explain the differences between wand magic and Wicca. Although it wasn't long until there purely academic discussions had turned into something more personal. In Remus she found a friendly ear, one that allowed her to fret without worrying about being judged. Even Remus spoke a little about his friends, the Potters, as well as his year of bliss while teaching at Hogwarts.

They had learned much about each other in a short time –no more then 7 days actually- and it was a little scary how relaxed she already was in his presence.

And then there was Sirius. The black-haired Black was usually a hoot to hang around with. He was a vibrant and endearing man, but also a man who was obviously very deeply damaged by his long stay in Azkaban. His sudden mood swings were horrible to watch. It took next to nothing to set Sirius off these days. The dark look in his eyes so reminiscent of Angels after being spit out of hell, that it was physically painful for her to see it.

The man in question was now thumping his knee against the bottom of the table in aggravation

"So!"

And his patience had finally run out.

"So?" She asked innocently. Out of the corner of her eye her saw Remus smother a grin. Why Buffy found it so amusing to torment the Animagus, she didn't know.

The growl she got in return made her laugh outright. "Oh calm yourself Snuggles"

Sirius blanched at the name. "That's 'snuffles'!" He said hoarsely.

Buffy pretended to think about this for a few moments. "No" she said, "I'm rather sure it's Snuggles."

"Buffy." Remus admonished, laughing. Buffy adopted a politely puzzled look.

"Anyways," She said. "Dumbledore said I had to take someone with me on patrols and what not, so I figured you'd like to go… Snuggles?" Sirius made a face at the name, but seemingly decided it was not worth pursuing.

"But how did you get him to agree?" Sirius asked, leaning forwards over the table towards her. "I've been after him forever!" Buffy merely shrugged.

"I'm not going into either the muggle _or_ the Magical worlds. You're less then likely to be recognised by any demons, and your doggy form will come in handy I'm sure."

"So I get to go?" He asked breathlessly.

"On one condition," Buffy said, her face gravely serious. "You have to do what you're told, I wont take you if you wont follow the rules."

"Rules?" Sirius sputtered, looking shocked.

"Yes, Rules," She said. "Firstly, it's important that you let me take the lead. I'm the Slayer, some will respect that, but they might just attack you on principal. Next, the reason that demons are so dangerous on Voldies team is that there are rather a lot of them that are impervious to magic. So if I say run, you tuck tail and split, kapeesh?"

Sirius didn't take long to make up his mind.

"You got it."

* * *

Note: Alright, now were getting somewhere. A bit of plot making its way into the fic… took long enough though. Hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, tell me. If you didn't… ah tell me that to I guess, but be gentle. Come take a look at my LiveJournal (its my homepage link) and my reviewer responses. ttfn 


	8. Chapter 8

_**

* * *

**_

_**Order of Things**_

* * *

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. btvs/HP 

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my Now, finally, let'smain characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start! get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Check Mate

* * *

Around 11 in the afternoon the next day Snape made a rather sudden appearance while Remus was trying –without any real success- to teach Buffy the basics of wizard chess. These chess pieces, unlike their muggle counterparts, moved independently at your command. But because of Buffy's beginner status they spent a lot of time arguing amongst themselves, which confused the Slayer even more when it came time to make a move. 

Remus's rook had just beheaded the blonds queen when the potions master had swept into the room looking more foreboding then ever and caring a steaming goblet. Buffy was silently wondering who the poor sod was who would have to drink the concoction when it was placed unceremoniously in front of Remus. Buffy gaped in stunned silence.

"It should be taken immediately, Lupin."

For his part, Remus looked utterly unmoved by Snape's appearance or the goblet that had been placed under his nose.

"Thank you Severus," He said courteously. "I will."

Buffy expected Snape to leave then, but he did not, instead he remained standing were he was.

"You must 'drink' it for it to be effective." The potions master said sourly, after a few minutes, eyeing the werewolf with contempt. Remus barley acknowledged the man and instead motioned to her that it was her move.

Buffy started, having forgotten about their game for a moment. The board was starting to seriously look like a massacre had taken place. Quite a few of her white pieces were lying in a broken pile off to the side and his black pieces were soon to out number hers 2 to one. He had most defiantly broken through her front lines. With a sigh of resentment, and not a little embarrassment, Buffy moved her queenside castle and watched it devastate one of Lupin's pawns.

Remus remained as inscrutable as ever and took his move, which, miraculously, did not cost her another piece. Snape snorted above them, which proved her suspicion that Remus going easy on her.

It had become obvious that Snape was not going to leave until Remus had drunk whatever potion was in the smoking brass goblet, and just as clear that Remus did not intend on drinking it in his presence. Which meant, as her attention was not anywhere near a game of chess, that if Buffy was not losing there game before, she certainly was now. When the softy uttered, 'check' came from Remus, Buffy sighed and leaned back.

"Pathetic" Snape commented.

Buffy made a rude gesture at Snape who sneered in return. Remus waved his wand at the chess set, and the pieces pulled themselves back together.

"I'm more a checkers person myself." She said flippantly and Remus smiled at her. Buffy's heart skipped a beat. Snape looked utterly disgusted by this display.

"Your potion-" The grease ball said.

"I am more then capable of taking my potion, Severus." Remus stated firmly.

"See that you do," Snape said. "I would hate for a repeat performance, your little Slayer may not be so keen to spend time in your company if you should fail in such a simple task, again."

Remus didn't look at him, but it seemed Snape had hit a nerve.

Finally Snape left, and Buffy felt herself exhale. Somewhere along the line she'd begun to hold her breath.

"You think he was **born** with that broomstick up his butt?" Buffy asked.

Remus chucked softly. The potion continued to bubble and steam between them, as if it was still simmering over an open flame.

"What is that?" She asked finally.

"Wolfsbane potion." He told her, studying it. "It enables me to keep my mind during the transformation. It makes me safe."

Buffy nodded. "What was Snape on about, then?"

"I told you of my year at Hogwarts, yes?" Again Buffy nodded.

"Well, at the end of term, the night that I met Sirius again in the Shrieking Shack, I forgot to take it in my hasty rush out of the castle. You see, for the Wolfsbane Potion to be affective it must be taken every day of the week preceding the first night of the full moon. So, when I transformed that night…"

"You weren't safe."

"No, I wasn't. I was very lucky Sirius was there that night. If…" he shuddered. "If I had bitten one of the children…"

"But you didn't" Buffy reminded him softly.

"But I could have." Remus responded darkly, and then drowned half the goblet in one go. "gauh." He made a face, "Disgusting."

It was Buffy's turn to chuckle.

For a few minutes they sat in silence. Remus polished off the last of his potion and then proceeded to put the Chess set away. After a few more moments of silence the thing that had been on Buffy's mind all morning burst free.

"How did they know?" She blurted.

Remus blinked, not having been expecting the question.

"How did who, know what?" He asked cautiously.

Buffy sighed, looking away. The night before Ron, Ginny, Snape and Tonks had known things, they'd known about her death. About Angel, or had that been about Spike?

"About me, how did they know about me… my past?"

Remus sat back; his eye's drifting away from hers.

Oh my god, he knew. How dumb was she? Here she was thinking only they'd known, but what if… what if they all knew?"

"You know, don't you." It was a comment, not a question.

"Yes, some." He said. He glanced at her again. "Most of the Order will have heard of you, and your… exploits" Buffy winced. "Sirius I'm sure hasn't yet, but he knows the significance."

"How?" She asked.

"It's hard to say." Remus said. "The ministry has been known to keep tabs on the demon population and the hellmouth to be sure. It is likely that if there where a leak, that is where it would have come from."

Buffy wanted to know what he knew. She wanted to be able to defend her actions. But in another way, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know what this kind, warm individual knew about her freak show life.

Abruptly she stood, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I have to… I told Ron and the others that I'd…. yeah… I have to- bye.' And she ran.

* * *

Buffy set off that night with Snuffles, or _Snuggles_ as she liked to call him, as soon as the sun fell below the horizon line. Reds, oranges, and purples smeared across the sky as if painted with watercolours. Snuggles kept throwing her these curious looks as they walked, and Buffy wished he would quit it. There'd been no time to chat before they'd left the house, but she was relatively sure that Sirius had talked to Remus before they'd left. 

The walk was pleasant enough, and it didn't take too long. By the time that they hit the first demon bar, night had truly descended on them.

"Stay close." Buffy said under her breath to Snuggles, trusting that his K-9 ears would hear her barely their words. The big black dog nodded, only just, and they entered.

_Beluosus_ was a hole in the wall that attracted all sorts of beasts besides the regular Vampire or demon. The odd regular old human might enter but it was unlikely that they would exit safely. Buffy would have closed the place down years ago but for the knowledge that it would simply change hands and locations. Better that Buffy knew where it was in case they ever got too over zealous.

The interior didn't differ much from any other bar of its kind. Cookie cutter demon bars could be found all over the world. The decor was shabby and well worn, half a dozen booths, a pool table loosing its carpet and a jukebox tucked in one corner. There was a decidedly shifty looking barkeep named Clive that had half a head of greying hair and a square face that was rough and scared. He was standing behind a counter that could have used a good rub down or five.

A few of the patrons tuned to look when the two of them entered, but they knew better then to draw attention to themselves. A few vampires slipped out back when they thought Buffy wasn't looking.

"Clive!" Buffy greeted cheerfully. The man cringed as she approached.

"Slayer." He greeted in a monotone. His accent wasn't English, but American. His eyes dipped down, taking in the huge black beast that was sitting obediently at her heels. "We got rules Slayer." He said gruffly, eyeing the dog wearily. "Ain't no dogs allowed."

Buffy shrugged, but didn't lose her smile. "You let in Vampires, I brought my dog. Deal with it." The man eyed her, looking for a moment like he would challenge her. But didn't.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked, "Drink?"

Buffy snorted, glancing at the row of unwashed, dusty glasses on the counter. "I'll pass." She said dryly.

The bar didn't make its money on liquor; it specialized in the more, uncommon. Blood for one; Vampires that wanted a quick feed before bed, the buying, selling and stockpiling of it was a diverse trade in this part of the world. The bar offered other, more disturbing concoctions as well, beside your run of the mill O positive. It wasn't something Buffy liked to dwell on.

"How's business been Clive?" Buffy asked, "booming?"

"I can't complain."

"Any idea where all the traffic is coming from?"

Clive looked suddenly very nervous, looking around a few times, to see if anyone, or anything was eavesdropping.

"Not… not sure what you mean Slayer." Buffy sighed shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"We've been through this before Clive," she said. "You tell me what I want to know, and I don't tear this place, and your consumers, apart."

Clive shifted nervously, his eyes flickering around the room. "Bad business, Slayer." He grunted. "I ain't got nothing to tell you anymore." Buffy blinked, honestly shocked.

"Nothing to tell me?" she said incredulously. "_That's_ not the deal-"

"The word on the street is you've gone rogue. Not got the councils backing anymore. My deal is with the NWC, not with you, you get me?"

Buffy's breathing had become erratic. Snuggles whined at her feet but she didn't hear it. Rogue? She'd gone _rogue_? Since when had the bloody NWC started calling the shots over her head? She was _The Slayer_ for gods sake!

"I don't think you quite understand." She breathed. Turning in a swift movement, her stake instantly in her hand, she threw it at the retreating back of a Vampire that had just been sneaking out. The vampire burst into dust. Two others, one big and lumbering, the other small and wiry, snared and ran at her. Clive yelped as she heaved the big one up onto his counter and sent it flying down the length. Bottles, glasses and containers smashed every which way. Clive bellowed at the loss of a few hundred dollars worth of stock. The second got too close while her back was turned and Padfoot charged it. Sirius's massive jaws closed over its arm, making the vampire scream. Buffy whirled and put the thing out of it misery. Snuggles gagged off the dust that had once been the vampires arm. The last vampire ran for the door, but another well-thrown stake proofed him but good.

Clive gazed at the destruction that had been caused by the minute Slayer. Demon and Vampire alike froze in there seats.

Buffy reached over and hauled the man off his feet, holding him by the throat. Sirius, as Snuggles, barked in surprise.

The pissed Slayer hauled back her fist and hit the balding man with all the strength she could muster. Clive's head flew back; an ominous crack filled the room. Buffy huffed and dropped him. Snuggles was silent at her side, shocked, having just witnessed the Slayer deliver a killing blow to a man.

But he was not a man.

"God damn it Slayer." He groused, as he pulled himself up off the ground, his head at a grotesque angle. Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, not in the least bit sorry. The man, that was not a man at all, threw his head forward with another crack. Rolling his shoulders the barkeep eyed the blonde.

"Our deal?" She said calmly.

"Course." He said begrudgingly.

"What do you know about the recent demonic upheaval? And it had better be the truth."

"Been talk, you see, about something big going down. Nobody really wants to chat about it. Those who talk don't talk for to much longer, if you get my meaning. Some big master Vampire is on the move, they say he's recruiting."

"Any idea _who_ this 'master' is?"

"I haven't heard, and that's the truth so don't go looking at me like that, Slayer! Like I said, nobody's takin'."

Buffy sighed. "Very good. Stay outa trouble Clive..."

Buffy turned and walked back out the door.

"Only if you stay out'a my bar, Slayer."

* * *

In a cemetery two blocks over Buffy gave Sirius the okay to transform. 

"Nobody in here but the undead, it's safe enough." Buffy explained.

Sirius was gazing at her with open-mouthed awe. "That was ruddy amazing." Sirius told her.

Buffy laughed and tossed him a stake. "Not over yet." She said smiling warily, "hope your ready, 'cause _they_ seem to be."

Sirius blinked and turned; three newbie Vamps were coming their way.

"Ruddy amazing" Sirius repeated softly.

* * *

Note: Alright! Take a sec and tell me what you thought of this chapter and head on over to my Live Journal if you're interested in the reviewer responses. The next chapter is a big one, guys, I'm so stoked! I'm hoping to have it out by Sunday, so sit tight! ttfn

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_**

* * *

**_

_**Order of Things**_

**_

* * *

_**

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my main characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start! get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

_Kiss the Girl…_

* * *

The next week seemed to pick up a rhythm for the Slayer. She would spend the mornings and afternoons avoiding Remus and any other Order member, and the nights hitting demon bars with Sirius. The problem was that Clive's original assessment, that nobody was talking, turned out to be true. The demon world was holding its secrets close, for once, and it was leaving one incredibly frustrated slayer in the dark.

And so things went for a while, until early one morning she ran into the one person she'd managed to avoid all week. Which hadn't been difficult, honestly, as Remus spent the majority of the last week out on errands for Dumbledore, preparing for his transformations, or other wise laid up in bed. So it was a purely accidental meeting when she ran into him, not having been aware that he was up and about again.

This particular morning found Buffy exploring the manor in which she was spending the majority of her time. And as old habits die-hard, when she'd happened upon the Black library, she'd been hard pressed not to pop her head in for a quick look-see before she continued on her merry way. What the blonde Slayer hadn't counted on was the book-laden lycanthrope coming through at that same moment. Obviously, chaos ensued.

Startled by her sudden appearance, Remus's books had flown willy-nilly to the floor. Now, Buffy was no coward, Slayer and all, but for a spit second she stood poised on the threshold, contemplating her escape. Then reality knocked her unceremoniously over the head and she recalled her manners. One did not trample someone, cause a mini book avalanche, and then not help in the post disaster clean up.

So, with all the dignity she could muster, which was a rather pathetic amount, she began to collect the wayward books. Remus, for his part in this little drama, helped her silently. Buffy glanced over at the man subtly and was concerned to see that he was looking a little grey. His eyes were tinged red, and there were heavy shadows underlining them. All in all, he was looking down right miserable.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said finally, placing the last of the books onto the grow pile. Remus glanced at her, his face twisted in a tired smile.

"No." he said, "it was completely my fault. I was carrying far too much." Buffy looked at all the books the man had been trying to haul out of the room. The pile was big, very big.

"You're right." Buffy said smartly. "It's totally your fault." Her smile let him know she was teasing. "What's with this anyways? I think you're supposed to leave the library, you know, in the library."

"I'm feeling a slight bit under the weather… so I'm working from my rooms. I should have made two trips but…"

"But your sick." Buffy finished, in an admonishing tone. "You shouldn't have made the one trip." She reached down and lifted the thick volumes into her arms.

"You don't have-"

"Don't argue with a Slayer on a mission!" She warned. "Now, lead the way."

Buffy and Remus walked silently down this hall and that, up three flights of stairs and down a few more gloomy corridors before he finally stopped in front of the last door on the left. With a wave of his wand, the door swung open and Remus motioned her in.

The room was slightly larger then the one that she occupied, and had an old desk against the far wall. On the desk were yet more books; a large array of rolled up scrolls and many a parchment half filled with the werewolf's neatly slanted handwriting. The bed in the corner drew her eyes, and she was amused to see that not only had the man failed to make his bed, but that there was a pair of flannel pj bottoms thrown haphazardly at its end.

"I'm a bit of a mess." Remus said, shifting some of his books off his desk so that she could put down her load.

"No worries." She said.

There were a few moments of awkward silence in which Buffy was reminded of the last time she had been alone with Remus.

The silence lingered for many awkward seconds before Buffy tried to make her escape from the tawny haired mans room.

"So… I guess I'll just…"

Her right hand was already on the doorknob when Remus caught her left wrist in a gentle grip.

"Wait" He said.

Buffy turned to face him, but his hand didn't drop her wrist. Instead his thumb began to trace a pattern over her pulse point that made Buffy go slightly weak in the knees.

"Yeah?" Buffy was horrified to find her voice was slightly strangled.

If Buffy thought the silence was thick before, it had nothing on now. The warm, rough hand that was enveloping her slender wrist, and the ever darkening amber eyes on her own hazel ones, held her firmly in place.

The Slayer found herself wishing feverishly that he wouldn't notice the trembling of her knees or the shivers that were winding there way up her spine. And still that dratted thumb continued to dance over her pulse point, sending her jittery heart into her throat.

And then suddenly they were moving closer. She felt him give a final tug on her wrist and she went willingly into his arms. A warm palm settled on her hip; sparking a flame in her body that burned from that hand, out over her skin. One of her own traitorous hands found itself settled on his chest, her other hand still held firmly, but gently, trapped between their bodies.

His hot breath caressed her cheek, fluttering her bangs. He smelled just as wonderful as she remembered him to. Like chocolate and spice. He was the perfect mixture of smooth and rough.

Buffy took a few breathless moments to trace over his features with her eyes. Paper pale skin was evidence of his persisting illness from the last full moon. The faintest hint of rose coloured his cheeks now, that hadn't been there before. He had a tall, pound nose; Romanesque. He had a good strong jaw, only a little stubbly. High tawny eyebrows arched over a set a set of glowing amber eyes.

_Lower._

He had lush lips, most often seen nibbling on the ends of quills, now opened just slightly. Her eyes turned as traitorous as her hand had at that moment and she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from those kissable lips. But hers weren't the only ones.

Amber eyes, hot and dark, lingered on the blond's mouth. Her tongue darted out to add moisture where there was suddenly none. Closer still they came. The barest brush of movement over her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing was already ragged with expectancy. It was encouraging to feel his heart under her palm, beating just as erratically as her own was in her chest.

And finally it was the moment of truth, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such an intense w_anting_ for a kiss. Her toes curled in anticipation as his mouth descended on her own.

A great shriek and the rush of something over her head sent the diminutive Slayer reeling backwards. Breaking apart abruptly, the couple felt a deep disappointment and frustration for the spoiled moment.

"Romulus!"

Remus's voice was especially tight as he chastised the huge brown and grey owl. The big bird regarded Remus with an unrepentant look, and then went back to glaring balefully at the shocked blond.

Buffy, being rather ruffled herself, ignored the impolite fowl and regarded Remus with a bemused expression.

"Romulus?"

Remus shrugged noncommittally, but grinned at her.

"It seemed to fit." He told her with a smile, gesturing to the still glaring owl.

"You have a really warped sense of humour, you know that, right?" Buffy said, laughing.

Remus chuckled, nodding.

Said fowl showed no remorse what-so-ever as it presented its taloned foot where a note was tied. Remus took the note from the uppity pigeon and it took flight back out the open window it had entered from. As it exited, it passed low over Buffy's head making her duck low as to avoid being thumped round the ears.

The blond whistled, staring after the owl.

"That's one bitchy bird." She commented dryly.

Remus smiled wirily.

"He was given to me a few years ago."

"No offence, but I'd have returned him…"

Remus shrugged, "He'd not that bad, just a little grumpy."

Buffy raised an eyebrow sceptically. "It was channelling Snape." She told him, her grin widening when Remus laughed. Truly he was an attractive man, but when he smiled like that…

_Just wow_

Her breath caught in her throat. How could a man as beautiful on the inside as on the outside not have a queue of women lining up? It boggled Buffy's mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts. Damn, she'd spent too much time on her inner monologue again.

"Just stuff" she answered sheepishly.

Remus turned back to his stack of books, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"You were quite engrossed," he questioned softly.

Buffy looked at his back, watching him as he pretended not to be watching her.

He was shuffling books around on the desk. One of the towers of books teetered dangerously. Buffy lunged for it at the same time Remus did and they somehow managed to send the pile of book back to the floor. Buffy blinked at them, scattered at her feet.

"Whoops"

She glanced up at Remus.

And that was all it took. He was just suddenly there. It was a kiss unlike any other, but having every quality that had ever curled her toes.

It was a graceless kiss, awkward and unknowing, but somehow it still managed to top the 'bestest Buffy kisses' ever list.

_Oh my... by far!_

Somewhere between then and now his hands had delved into her hair, pulling her closer, angling to deepen the kiss. Her own hands had moved without her knowing, as well. One hand was tightly wrapped around his shoulder, while the other was busy tickling the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

He tasted like chocolate. The knowledge gave the blond Slayer the shivers. His mouth was warm and rough. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned into the kiss. It wasn't until her knees hit the bed that she realized they'd been moving steadily towards it, across the room.

_The bed. Whoa._

Almost as soon as the thought entered her mind, it was gone. A slow heat was building between them. Familiarity breeds courage, and the kiss deepened again. Buffy's rump hit the sheets, Remus, looming above her. His body began to descend-

Knock Knock

_uh oh_

"Remus, you in there?"

The sound of Sirius Blacks voice pierced through the fog that had descended over her mind when her lips had met Remus's. Both of them jumped apart and Buffy, already perched precariously, tumbled off the bed with a resounding 'thump.'

"Remus?"

The door knob jiggled. Buffy, Slayer of monsters, rolled under the bed just as the door burst open.

* * *

Note: Okay, so don't keep me waiting! What did you think? Review; love it, hate it? Tell me! Come on over and check out my Live Journal (its my homepage link). I've got reviewer responses and a new Buffy/Harry poem up (nothing to do with this fic) over there so come take a look… ttfn 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Order of Things**_

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

Concerning the _Buffy_ and _Harry Potter_ Universes: Buffy is 27 years old, and Remus is (only just) 37, Sirius (who is the older of the two) is 37 as well. Buffy is spending the majority of her time in the Wizarding World, so the others (Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, ect.) aren't going to be around much. As for Harry, this fic takes place parallel to the fifth book, following the adventures of Remus and Buffy as they work for the order. At certain times the two 'stories' will connect and things will start sounding familiar as I start taking bits and bites out of book 5. Some things are going to change, others will stay the same. On an important note, I love Sirius Black, I love Remus Lupin, I love Buffy Summers and I love Harry Potter, these are my Now, finally, let'smain characters. Lets all be clear on that from the start! get on with the fic!

Note to my Beta Reader: I've been informed that I didn't give my 'fabulous' absolutely 'spiffing' beta reader any love. So here is her love. Kim, my sister is my beta reader. She is wonderful and I thank her very much. Even if she is an opinionated, bossy, stubborn bitca of a sister. So thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A change of Perspective**

* * *

Remus Lupin _really_ needed to learn to follow his instincts

Early in the morning Remus had gazed out his window at the dawning day while the sun rose outside. Warm in his bed, his muscles still aching and sore, he'd started debating with himself. Part of him felt that he should leave the piling work where it was and stay in bed, for just _one_ more day. Yet, he hadn't seen _her._ At all. In a _week_.

A _week_ since the afternoon that he'd let slip his knowledge about a past she didn't want to remember. Knowledge gained from sources over the years about the infamous town of Sunnydale and its equally infamous protector. Ever since he had let slip his little secrete she wouldn't talk to him, well technically she was avoiding him, which had the desired effect of not talking.

So, knowing better, but not caring, he'd gotten himself out of bed.

But even as he'd searched for her, he couldn't help but chastise himself for it. '_You're an old man'_ he'd told himself firmly. _'She's a beautiful, strong, vibrant young woman. Don't fool yourself, wolf.'_ He should have gone back to bed. Forgotten about the whole thing and slept the day away.

But he hadn't.

He'd continued his search until finally giving up outside the library. The blonde Slayer was nowhere to be found, and he still had piles of work to catch up on.

So, then, when he'd least expected it, he'd literally run straight into her. Her sudden appearance had stunned him into a momentary stillness. She was as gorgeous as he remembered. Bright hazel eye's set into and heart shaped face. A pert little nose above delicately pink, flower petal lips… Light Blond hair fell around her shoulders like a water fall. It glistened in the gloom of Grimmauld place like a lighthouse beacon in the pitch dark night, drawing him as a moth to flame.

She was everything he wasn't. Young, unmarked, light, happy, strong… Whole. Every moment in her presence was a balm to his soul; it was in her quiet companionship, her boisterous humour, her steadfast support, her unmovable friendship, her inflexible, incorruptible morality and her absolute loyalty and devotion to those she called friend and ally, which he found his solace within.

He found that he dreamed about her now, she consumed all his thoughts during the day and into the night. The barest whiff of her scent could distract him more completely then anything else in the world could.

He hadn't felt like this, well, ever. His last relationship of any significance had been when he was barely 20. Men like him didn't fall in love. Or if they did, it was an unrequited love; where the undeserving faded into the shadows to watch and dream, never to know the love they so desired.

Who in their right mind could **ever** love a werewolf?

Buffy's constant flirting and teasing disconcerted him. Every part of him wanted to respond. Wanted to reciprocate… He tried to hold himself back, but it was getting harder. She was getting harder to eject from him mind.

He couldn't explain the surge of jealously he'd felt when he'd heard that Sirius was going with her on patrols. He shouldn't have begrudged his friend the opportunity. But Sirius was getting closer to the Vampire Slayer everyday, and Remus found himself gritting his teeth when he was in the same room as the both of them together.

They joked, and flirted shamelessly. Poking and pinching. Touching and laughing. On more then one instance, he'd bitten his tongue against a sharp retort or reprimand. Because it wasn't his business.

_It wasn't…_

They were both adults. What they did was their own business. And certainly, nobody deserved to be happy more than his old friend. They made a good couple, Buffy and Sirius. He'd heard the whispers. It was the general consensus amongst the Order members.

He tried not the care. He tried to let it go.

_He couldn't_

He was falling in love with her and everyday with her made it harder to be without her. Every moment made it more difficult to not be in love with her. He'd tried. Merlin knows he'd tried.

When they'd gotten to his room, he'd been firm in his own mind. He'd get her out of there. Never mind that he'd been looking for her only an hour ago. Never mind that this is what he'd wanted. He needed her to be away from him. Or he'd do something he'd regret.

She'd walked to the door. His head buzzed with awareness. She was so close. The stunning little Slayer that made his heart do the tango. The one that he was coming to realise he was desperately in love with. She was in his room. Alone. With him.

Before he knew it he'd reached out and taken her wrist in his hand. For a split second he thought she'd pull away. Thought she'd probably deck him.

_She didn't._

Then the moment was over. Broken. And he'd retreated to lick his wounds. Feeling ever the fool. Trying to sooth his aching heart.

He shouldn't of bothered, because suddenly she was once again in his arms. Who moved first didn't matter, their mouths were fused together, and nothing else mattered anymore. Not Sirius. Not the Order. Not the rumours. Just the spit-fire minx he held so tightly against his chest. Her heart was thundering as loud as his own was, but he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear anything but her soft moans, and the erratic puffs of breath that escaped their lips. He was totally entranced, completely under the spell of this little muggle.

His fingers brushed through that golden hair. His mouth locked on hers, devouring her hungry pink lips. Her little pink tongue slid over his lower lip, and he was gone. Nothing but the heat existed anymore. Nothing but the passion.

Knock Knock

"Remus, you in there?"

And just like that he came back to himself, jumping back guiltily. Buffy tumbled off of the bed she'd been perched on. The bed he hadn't realized they were _both_ on.

The door swung open and Sirius Black stepped through the thresh hold. Remus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He expected a remark from Sirius. Anger. Amusement. Hurt. Something more then his quirked eyebrow and smirk.

"Alright, Remus? You're looking a little flushed."

Remus gaped at him, doing a spectacular impression of a fish out of water. He glanced down at the floor where Buffy should have been. She wasn't. He wondered for an agonising moment if he'd imagined the whole thing. No. She'd been there. Something caught his eye. A long strand of blonde hair coming from underneath his bed… His head snapped up.

"Remus?"

Sirius was starting to look concerned. Remus gathered himself valiantly.

"Not… not at all Sirius, I- I'm fine." He stuttered, wishing his voice would have been a little less choked.

Sirius didn't look convinced. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the lycanthrope a stern look.

"I- I- I'm just, still a little under the weather."

Sirius seemed to except this more readily. He strode forward and plopped himself down on the werewolf's bed. There was an almost inaudible groan from beneath it. Remus's eyes widened fractionally.

"Is there something I can do for you, Padfoot?"

Sirius, for all his good qualities, had never been able to take a hint. Not that he couldn't recognise them, oh no, it was just that he'd never felt the need to heed them. The irritating mutt...

"Have you seen Buffy lately?" Remus could have screamed. Of all the times the man could feel like being a gossip, it had to be now.

"No." He answered shortly.

Sirius either didn't notice his tone, or had chosen to ignore it. Remus would have suspected the former if not for the fact that he knew his friend was capable of that sort of obliviousness on occasion.

"Were going on patrol again tonight," The Animagus informed him with all the candour of a child on Christmas morning. Remus couldn't help but feel some of his resentment slip away.

"You should have seen it, Remus. She's bloody amazing. I've never seen anybody move like that before."

"So you've said."

Remus tried not to let his voice sound as bitter as he felt, but he was only mostly successful.

"Have you talked to her since last week?" The black haired man asked.

Remus shook his head. "No." He said again.

"You should." The Animagus continued. Remus changed his mind, it was the former, Sirius was most defiantly _ignoring_ his tone. Tosser.

"It's not like we all haven't bollixed up our fair share of the time. She's got nothing to be ashamed of." Remus nodded. "I agree" He said at length.

"Anyways," Sirius added after a moment. "Someone like her? She could have dated a whole nest of Vampires and she'd still be the hottest thing Grimmauld Place has seen since great grandfather Black burned down the west wing trying to light his cigar with 'Incendio."

Remus made a face at the grinning Black. The lycan was the only one to have heard Buffy make a strangled noise at his comment.

"Yes, well…"

Sirius laughed and stood. "Even you have to admit, she's bleeding shag worthy"

"Sirius!"

"Oh, come on, I've been in prison for 12 years. What did you think-"

"I really don't _want_ to think..."

"-that I was boffing the-"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Sirius, must you be so-"

"You don't _Fancy_ her, do you Rem-"

"Get out. Sirius, for… Just get-"

"Got your eye for a little Hanky panky, do you, you old wolf, you-"

Remus pushed him out the door.

"You know, Moony, I think you're just in need of good shag-"

"Goodbye Sirius."

And he slammed the door.

When he turned he was greeted by a sunny blond, red faced and laughing hysterically.

"Well, I'm glad you're amused."

* * *

Note: I know, it's late… what can I say… oops! Did you like it? A little on the short side, I know. Sorry. Once again, take a moment to Review, and stop over at my Live Journal! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Order of Things**

* * *

Summery: It's been 5 years since Buffy Summers and co. fought the First Evil in Sunnydale. So, maybe it's high time she wound up in another adventure. But the rules have changed without her realizing it, and where once it was the slayer's job to save the world, it now falls to another. Buffy will have to find out just what her part in this apocalypse is, before it's too late. btvs/HP

Pairings: Remus/Buffy (the only pairing going at the moment.)

Timeline: Set before the beginning (during the summer) of the 5th book for the Harry Potter universe and 5 years after the final episode of season seven for Buffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buffy belongs to someone other then me and even the plot of this Fic is intersected with actual dialogue and situations from the book "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." All I ask is that you don't sue me. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 11

Avoidance 101

* * *

By a sort of silent agreement Buffy and Remus had agreed to pretend that the kiss had never happened, or Remus had initially ignored it, and Buffy didn't have the brass to bring it up.

One or the other.

Buffy tried to act as normal as possible around the lycan, even though the mere thought of the mind-blowing kiss made Buffy's heart race. The two of them were talking normally again even though nothing had actually been resolved. On the contrary, Buffy had more questions buzzing in her brain then ever before. Strangely, it was as if the whole affair had never happened. But the blond was quite sure it had, because the kiss had made its way into her dreams. On a few too many occasions already she had woken in a cold sweat, shivering in remembrance of dreams that drove her to distraction. Every night her mind supplied her with the possible events that could have happened if only the Slayer and Wizards embrace hadn't ended so abruptly.

The only other difference the whole thing had brought on was the fact that Buffy could not look Sirius in the eye for _days_ without breaking down and laughing, or blushing beet red… or both. The dark haired man had been intensely surprised when, at dinner the same night after 'the kiss', Buffy had caught his eye… and broken down into helplessly mad giggles. Whatever he thought the reason for this was, he didn't ask, and she certainly wasn't about to enlightened him!

Now that the Slayer, Werewolf, and Animagus were on speaking terms again they'd begun delving into the Black library together. Their search had been mostly in vain though. For the next few days they spent every afternoon in a cluttered library with their noses tucked in dusty old books.

"What I don't get," Buffy asked suddenly one afternoon. "Is why I haven't ever come across a magic Vampire?" Remus glanced up from the thick tome.

"A magic vampire?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know, all wand having and stuff."

Sirius looked up from his own volume.

"Wizards can be turned, that's true enough." Sirius told her, "They just can't maintain their magic after becoming a Vampire."

Buffy looked surprised. "How's that?" She asked.

Remus scratched his chin. "To become a Vampire, you must, well, die. Many have hypothesized that the magic that we use is somehow released at that point which leaves the Wizard/Vampire barren."

"Or," Sirius interjected, "that something about the physiology of the undead body can no longer access its magic within"

"Either way, vampires cannot utilize Magics as we can." Remus concluded with a smile.

"Oh, that's good for me then, I guess." Buffy said.

It turned out that there was nothing even remotely helpful to the problem at hand though. Sirius and Buffy continued to make their rounds at night but the blonde was starting to suspect that they'd need to think of something else if they ever wanted to figure out what the hell was going on with the vampire population.

An Order meeting came and went with nothing new or interesting to share. Buffy cringed just thinking about the smug smirk on Snape's pale face.

And then _finally_ something interesting happened. Hermione Granger a 'muggle born' witch arrived at Grimmauld Place.

Buffy didn't get the chance to meet her the night she arrived, as her and Sirius had been out on their regular patrol, but the next morning she got her chance.

Buffy walked into the kitchen, stretching and yawning as per usual. She snatched Sirius's cup of coffee that he'd just made, ignoring his grumbling, and sat down at the table. Across from her, instead of a smiling Lupin, sat a wide eyed, bushy haired, teenager that sat gaping at her.

Buffy blinked several times, trying to get the gears moving this early in the morning was a difficult task indeed. She cast Sirius a look but he was getting himself another cup of coffee.

"Hi." She said awkwardly to the teen.

Sirius sat with a thump beside her just a Molly and Ron Weasley made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning Dear." Molly said to the girl.

Ron sat down beside Buffy and grinned sleepily.

"Morning Buffy. Sirius"

Sirius grunted and but didn't look up.

Ron yelped suddenly and Buffy and Sirius both jumped. Molly whirled around.

"Ronald!"

Ron, whose face was as red as his hair, glared at the bushy haired girl. Buffy highly suspected he had been kicked under the table.

"Oh, honestly" The bushy hair girl huffed finally. Buffy suppressed a snicker.

"Hermione Granger," she said, offering her hand.

"Buffy Summers" The Slayer replied, taking the proffered hand.

Molly Weasley, having realized what all the fuss was about, hurried to rectify her breach in manners.

"Oh, Buffy dear. This is Hermione. She goes to Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, Ginny and the Twins."

Buffy smiled at the teen again.

"Hermione, this is Buffy. She's a member of the Order."

"So you're an Auror then, like Tonks?" Hermione asked, having met Nymphadora Tonks the night before.

Buffy gazed that the girl confusedly, and then turned to Ron. "What's an Orer?"

"An _Auror _is like a muggle 'please men'-"

"Police man" Hermione corrected.

"-he or she is a dark wizard catcher," the redhead finished ignoring the bristling brunet.

"Um, no then, guess not." Buffy said, answering Hermione's previous question.

"Buffy's the _Slayer!_" Ron exclaimed.

Buffy swore she could hear the cricket signing in the distance. Ron's astonished voice broke the silence.

"You _do _know what a slayer is… don't you 'Mione?"

Buffy glance at Sirius, who was watching the proceedings dimly, as he was still half asleep.

"Well…" Hermione seemed to be wracking her mind for an answer.

"You _don't_, do you!"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Well, how am I supposed to know? Really, Ronald!"

Ron gaped. "But you _always_ know _everything_."

"Nobody knows everything, Ronald."

"You do!"

Ron yelped again and Buffy grinned.

* * *

Buffy spent the rest of the afternoon answering endless questions about being the Slayer. What demons had she killed? What was the Hellmouth like? What was her _Watcher_ like? What were Vampires like? Had she met any famous ones?

And just when she thought the girl would run out of questions Hermione found out about wandless 'wiccan magic' and the questions doubled in intensity.

Things came to an abrupt halt only after Hermione asked an uncomfortable Remus Lupin why they'd not covered Slayers yet at Hogwarts.

Remus had informed her, hesitantly, that;

"The topic is covered in the 7th year."

"Why so late?" The bushy haired beauty had demanded

"The ministry doesn't think it an appropriate subject matter for the lower years… because the history of a Slayer is a sad and most times gruesome one. Slayers can be called as young as 13 and most didn't live out their first year."

The sombre revelation had ended the question and answer period permanently.

* * *

That night Buffy invited Remus along on patrol. Sirius didn't seem overly happy about this and Buffy didn't really understand why. He sulked and pouted and had refused to admit it to the frustrated Blonde. So, when night fell, the three of them, Slayer, werewolf and Dog made there way into the seedier, derelict, demon district. It was the one area of the city that nobody visited. Over the last weeks Buffy had avoided the truly notorious places, not wanting to loose the stealthy advantage, or put Sirius into any real danger before she knew if he could handle himself. But a lack of leads had forced her hand into the open. This is why she had called upon the former defence Professor and current Lycanthrope to join them.

_That's my story and I'm sticking to it._

The alleys and streets in the area were darker then you'd imagine a city's would be; as if the creatures hiding in the night had tainted the very air, making it thick and black. Shadows lingered, dark and ominous, hiding fowl things from view.

Buffy however, did not need to _see_ the foul things to know they were there. She could feel them on the edges of her awareness. Lingering in the dark, assessing her strength, skill, and competence.

The Slayer held her weapon in plain sight, her back straight and her head held high. To show weakness in an area such as this one would be a death warrant. The man beside her held his wand aloft in one hand, having been lit by a softly muttered "_lumos_," banishing very few shadows, but lighting their steps. Padfoot, the huge black dog, melted into the background effortlessly, it's hulking shape indistinct again the black sky.

A crash alerted these three unlikely companions of a fight in progress ahead of them; each of their hearing having been heightened to hear the distant sound, but for far different reasons. A cry of pain sprung the three into action. As she ran Buffy wondered what they would find. Citizens didn't visit these run down areas at night, they rarely even visited during the day. Snuggles rounded the corner first, Buffy second, and Remus third.

The Slayer took in the scene with careful detachment. A group of three Vampires and a Spol'tic Demon were surrounding a figure writhing of the ground. The Vampires didn't bother Buffy over much but Spol'tic's were mean and incredibly hard to kill. What one was doing with a bunch of Vampires in the middle of London she didn't know, nor did she have the time to think on it now.

The unlikely group of demons had spotted them.

"Deal with the Vamps! Say away from the horny one, he's mine." The Slayer informed her companions roughly, trying to draw the demon away from the wizards.

Horny, who did indeed have three large horns growing from its noggin, grinned menacingly. When it spoke, its voice was hard and gravely.

"You dare to challenge me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the 6'11 demon that currentlytowered over her 5'3 frame

"Yeah, I dare."

With a roar the monster attacked.

Its arms were as big around as Sirius's neck was thick. It was big, it was strong, andit was fast. Unfortunately for Buffy, it wasn't even dumb.

She only had a moment to glance over at Remus and Sirius, who had transformed back into a man, as they began fighting back to back.

Horny lunged at her, quicker then his size should have allowed him to. Buffy kicked out but caught nothing but air. Shoot. Arms locked around her small frame, squeezing tightly. A well placed elbow released her from its grip. She threw herself into a flying kick before it could recover and planted a boot in its face. One of its razor sharp fangs broke free in a spray of blood.

The beast screamed and threw itself at her in a blind rage. They exchanged blows over the next few minutes. The fight was violent and deadly. One misstep and she would have her head handed to her.

A sudden sweep of its arms knocked her back several paces. She looked up again to find it had followed quicker then she'd anticipated. Its club like fist caught her in the chin, sending her flying until she hit a brick wall. The wind exited her lungs in a whoosh of air; blood trickled down her neck from a split lip. She tried to stand but her legs were like jelly. Its taloned hand wrapped around her throat and _lifted_.

Buffy choked, kicking her feet for purchase. Blood pounded in her ears, she was already half starved for air from the impact with the wall. She clawed at its hand, but her vision was already dimming. She heard it laugh and struggled harder, but it was no use. Her already fatigued limbs were growing weaker.

She really hated Spol'tic Demons.

Dimly she heard someone calling her name desperately.

"Stuptify!"

A foreign word she didn't know echoed through the darkness, a split second later a flare of coloured light flowed, bringing her world into focus for an instant.

The light flashed against that creatures back, but didn't phase it. Horny squeezed harder, causing Buffy's body to seize in pain.

More flashes off light followed the first, flashing against the night sky. A roar of sound buzzed in her ears. Two voices screaming strange words into the night, a sense of anxiety clinging to their tones. Finally one of the spells brought with it a flash of fire. The demon bellowed and dropped its prize.

"Buffy!"

The Slayer groaned and coughed, forcing her trembling limbs to work. She climbed to her feet, one hand holding to the wall, supporting her weight, the other rubbing her aching throat.

A yell of fright brought her back to the present with a jerk. Remus and Sirius were throwing curse after curse at the advancing demon, all to no affect. Buffy jerked away from the wall with a yell and leapt at the beast just as it reached her friends. She landed on its back and held on tight as it attempted to throw her off.

"Get away!" She choked to the lingering wizards. They did as she said, but they didn't go far. Her two shaking hands wrapped around its neck. It reached for her, but Buffy wasn't about to let go. With all the strength she possessed within her she twisted its head sharply to the left. For a second she thought it wasn't going to work, then with a snap its neck broke and it fell to the pavement.

Unprepared for the sudden decent Buffy hit the ground hard. She lay there silently for many moments, concentrating solely on pulling air into her abused lungs.

A dark head obscured her vision as Sirius appeared above her. His face was absolutely white.

"Buffy." He breathed. "Alright?"

Buffy tried to speak, to reassure, but all that came out was a wheeze. Sirius sat beside her, pulling her up to lean against his chest. Buffy sighed and surveyed her surroundings. Remus was watching her with a starkly frightened expression on his face, a dark haired girl at his side. Buffy blinked.

Kennedy Limon sat beside him, avoiding her gaze.

Buffy's breath quickened in her rage. Kennedy, one of the original potentials from the Sunnydale era, she had no reason to be in this area. Not without backup at the very least. The rage suddenly drained out of the blonde, as well as any of the colour she'd regained after the fight.

"Kennedy," She rasped, dragging herself to her feet. The younger Slayer continued to avoid her stare. Fear entered her heart. Had the dark haired Slayer already 'lost' her backup? The thought made bile rise up in the back of her aching throat. Willow very rarely left her girlfriend to patrol alone. Especially not in this area.

_Gods, no._

"Willow…" That got the attention of the girl, because she finally met Buffy's eyes. Buffy searched her desperately for the truth.

_Not Willow, oh please god. Let it not be Willow._

"She's fine." Kennedy answered as she stood, turning away again. Buffy sagged in relief.

"Not that you'd care."

The words caught Buffy off guard. The two Wizards stood on either side of them, confused by this sudden turn of events. Suddenly Buffy realized what the look in the younger Slayers eyes had been.

"You came alone!" Buffy hissed incredulously.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Kennedy snapped, and tried to walk past her. Buffy grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back. A fist slammed into her cheek and Sirius and Remus cried out, but Buffy had been expecting it, and moved with the blow. It hurt, but not as much as the blow she landed in Kennedy's stomach had.

"You don't want to do that." Buffy warned darkly when the girl lifted her fist again. Even like this, half beaten and weak she could still wipe the floor with Kennedy.

_And she knows it._

It wasn't the first time the brunette and Buffy had come to blows. The blonde knew that Kennedy hated the fact that she'd never been able to best the older Slayer in a fight. But instead of trying to learn from her mistakes, instead of spending her time finding out _why_ she always lost, she sulked away, silently seething; cursing the blonde Slayers name. Buffy glared the other girl down

"Are you insane?" Buffy said hoarsely. Kennedy sneered at her, but didn't say anything.

"I can't _believe_ you could be so reckless. If we hadn't come-"

"I'd have been fine!" The brunette screeched.

Sirius snorted, but it was Buffy who answered.

"You'd be in bite sized chunks. Not even Faith or I come here alone. You can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do."

"This isn't a _game_, Kennedy. You could have gotten yourself killed, haven't you learned anything that yet!"

"Oh, sure. But you come and go as you please, but I-"

"I have been a Slayer since before you learned the truth about **_Santa Clause_**! You have no _idea_ how close you came to loosing tonight. _How_ could you do that? **_Knowing_** what it did to Willow when she lost Tara, **knowing** it would kill her if _anything_ where to happen to you…"

"Don't pretend to give a shit about Willow."

"What is that supposed to mean, of course I care about-"

"Right, and that's why you ditched. Again."

"You don't know what you talking about."

"I **know** everyone's glad your gone." Kennedy said viciously. "No more perfect _Buffy_ telling us what to do. No more lectures, no more bitching…"

Buffy shook her head, her heart heavy.

"Does Willow know she's dating such a bitter woman?"

"At lest I never got caught bonking the undead!"

Buffy winced. She was _so_ tired of this. Her and Willows relationship had taken its lumps, but Kennedy proved to be a continued sore point for the two.

"Are you finished?" She asked tiredly, unconsciously leaning into Remus as she rubbed her aching throat. "Is that it? Do you feel better now? You come out here, almost get yourself _squished_, forcing me to save your ass, putting **all** our lives in danger." Buffy sighed, closing her eyes in defeat. "You're Hopeless." She murmured sadly, and she turned away. "Go home."

"You're not so high and mighty now, are you?" Kennedy sneered at her back, earning a small grimace from Buffy. Not so _great_-"

"She is twice the Slayer, _twice the woman_, you will ever be. You are nothing but sad and bitter, with far too much power and not enough intelligence to use it, nor to see when someone is trying to do you a favour. Now g_o home_."

Buffy inhaled in shock, turning slowly.

Sirius grinned wickedly at the dark haired Slayer, whom was looking at Remus Lupin with wide eyes.

"You heard the man, you stupid chit. Get!" Sirius growled. Kennedy jumped, and did as she was told.

Buffy gazed at Remus, a grin slowly forming on her lips.

Remus avoided both their gazes and studiously adjusted his robes.

_It's always the quiet ones._

_Note:_ Well hello, folks. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter; it's my favourite so far! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out because I've come down with a monster of a cold that's laid me up pretty well. Please, leave a review and help make a sniffily, dizzy, coughing, feverish, soar throat having (wannabe) writer happy for a few precious moments. –and after reading those wonderful reviews I will once again happily bury myself under a cocoon of blankets and pillows-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

See Chapter one for full Summery and BTVS/HP Timelines.

**Lost and Found**

* * *

Buffy stretched out her senses as she patrolled the graveyard. A light mist lingered an inch above the ground, swirling about her feet as she walked. Her eyes swung around, watching the shadows for movement. There was nothing. She side stepped a tombstone expertly as she walked, letting her mind wander over the last few days' events. 

After the incident with Kennedy they'd made their way back to Grimmauld place, Buffy supported on Remus's arm. By the time they'd arrived her neck had turned a lovely shade of purple, and her shoulders had ached something awful. The gash on her lip had stopped bleeding, and she sported a pair of spectacular black eyes. They would have been gone by the next morning when she woke (or the afternoon at the latest) but when Molly Weasley had seen the state of her…

Buffy winced at the memory.

"_Sweet Merlin! Buffy, what **happened**? Are you alright? No child- here; put your feet up. Don't be silly child, sit! What were you boys doing out there! Look, there's nary a scratch on you… and look at the state of Buffy. Tssk, tssk. No no, you sit; I'll go get some ice. One of you boys go make yourselves useful and get the poor thing a glass of water… off with you Sirius, you'll smother the girl, really! Now Buffy-"_

A sound off to her right side-tracked her reminiscence and she allowed her whole attention to refocus on the task at hand. An owl hooted off in the distance somewhere and crickets chirped. Buffy silently crept towards the area the noise had come from.

She was alone once again for patrol tonight because Sirius was spending the last night of the full moon with Remus. And she felt oddly alone without the huge wizard-dog at her side.

When Remus and Sirius had realized she still planned to patrol, even without Sirius, they had both blown a gasket. Well, Sirius had. Remus had gone all quiet and stoic watching her with intense eyes.

_It was more a verbal non verbal._

Buffy had told them, in no uncertain terms, that she was perfectly capable of patrolling alone. She'd done it for years, starting with when she was barely 14 years old, so three nights alone after spending over a decade on nightly patrols was not going to kill her. Pouncing on her logic, Sirius had complained that she'd 'needed' their help with the Spol'tic Demon. Which was true, she'd even admitted as much, but she wasn't likely to run into one of those in a local graveyard. She hoped.

More than Sirius's obnoxious whining, Remus's quiet worry had bothered her the most. He'd tried to 'give Sirius back to her.' But she had told him no. Sirius would do more good with Remus on these full moons then he would with Buffy. But the man wouldn't stop worrying, and to her frustration, wouldn't tell her why.

Silently, Buffy had come up on a clearing. _Closer_. But the noise had come from further west. As Buffy continued to hunt, she let her mind wander again.

The next afternoon, sporting some fading bruises, she chanced upon a disturbing sight. Sirius and Molly locked in a vicious argument.

"'_s not your business what I do or-"_

Buffy hadn't meant to eves drop… well not in the beginning. But the shock of seeing these two going toe to toe had stunned her to stillness.

"_Absolutely irresponsible, don't know what they were thin-"_

What had they been arguing about? What else.

Harry Potter.

Sirius wanted to go get him regardless of what Dumbledore said. And Molly very much didn't agree. It vexed Sirius to no end that the Weasley matriarch was concerning herself with his 'business.' Buffy was just glad the poor kid wasn't around to see it.

"_Don't you tell me what-"_

It was so silly. They both obviously loved the kid to bits. Why they had to antagonize each other so much was a mystery to her. The misery they would cause the boy if they got him caught in the middle…

Another sound echoed through the graveyard. Closer this time. _Clearer_. It was the sound of a brittle twig snapping under foot. Buffy kept going, her whole self straining to find the source. The noise had been in front of her but suddenly her spiddy senses screamed 'behind you!'

She whiled around.

It was definitely a Vampire, but she couldn't see it. It lurked around her in plain sight, and yet not. She'd dealt with invisible opponents before, but this felt... different.

"Show yourself."

Laughter followed her order. It floated all around her. Buffy gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Why should I?"

Buffy whipped around again.

"So I can stake you and go home?"

More laughter erupted.

Buffy turned in a slow circle. Her senses were going haywire. Something was wrong. Off. It didn't feel right. Vampires were like an itch she couldn't quite reach. They swirled on the edge of her awareness, becoming ever more insistent and irritating depending on its proximity, strength and age. This one hummed over her skin. She'd never felt anything else like it before in her life.

"Silly, Slayer. You cannot _kill_ what you cannot _see_."

"Watch me."

Laughter followed her declaration. A brush of air on her neck was all the warning she got. Her chest hit a tree, a firm body pressed against hers, pinning her in place. She struggled wildly but its hold was too strong.

Something cold passed over her ear, a mouth touched her throat. She couldn't see it, she couldn't even move enough to turn her head, but she felt the vampires fangs touch her throat. She shuddered, renewing her struggles desperately. More breathy laughter floated around her.

"Calm yourself Slayer," It whispered into her ear. "If I wanted you dead, you would surely lie at my feet already."

"Then let me go, already." She gritted.

More laughter.

"When I get out of this I'm going to shove your head so high up you're a-"

The laughter didn't stop.

"You're not going to do anything, Slayer." He told her. One of his hands was stroking her cheek. She gritted her teeth. "I just wanted you to understand. This isn't your fight. You can't win. Look at you, you can't even _move_. If you stop asking questions, if you go back to your pathetic little life then we'll leave you alone. But persist…" He bit down lightly on her neck, scraping with just the tips off its fangs. Buffy gasped. "I _will_ kill you."

It was Buffy's turn to laugh.

"and here I thought you'd done your homework. You should know better than to think I could be scared away. I'm not going anywhere."

She felt it shrug.

"I expected you'd say as much, you having far more brawn then brain, as it were. So, let me make this as simple as possible for you. If you do not cease and desist I will kill you, I will turn your sister, torture your Watcher and mutilate your friends... I will destroy everyone and everything you have ever known or loved and still you will not be able to stand against the Dark Lord"

Buffy's breathing quickened.

"So you're one of Voldemort's stooges, huh?"

"I am his right hand man, his emissary." He shook her shoulders in anger. "I am not some lowly grunt that kisses his hem like a snivelling fool. Once I was weak and pitiful, but now, with my Lords help, his intervention, I have become his equal."

Buffy chuckled darkly. "Somehow he doesn't strike me as the type to share power."

"He has given me eternal life! Power, strength, endurance; He has blessed me! Before my master gave me life I was nothing more then a pathetic mortal who gave into terror at every turn, now I have no fear. He has saved me!"

"He killed you! Fed you to some Vampire like a human _slurpy_ and now you're nothing but a demon with a human face and fun new set of memories."

"You're point?"

Buffy growled.

He laughed again.

Buffy had stopped fighting long ago, forcing her muscles to relax in his tight grip. Slowly, ever so slowly, its grip slackened. With a mighty jerk the Slayer took her opponent by surprise, ripping free before it could reaffirm its grip.

Buffy elbowed the Vampire in the stomach and felt it back off. She spun around, her back to the tree she'd been pinned to a moment before.

_It was gone..._

_..and it wasn't. _

It laughed; though Buffy took heart that its laughter sounded a little more forced this time around.

"Come out and fight me." Buffy yelled.

"If you insist."

A disembodied arm floated into view to her left, a long piece of wood in its hand.

"Oh fu-"

"Stupefy!"

A flash of red light struck her in the chest and she knew no more.

* * *

They'd told her it wasn't possible. They'd said 'Buffy, Vampires can't use magic.' This is what they'd said. But as Buffy slowly came back to consciousness again she was fairly certain that laughy-the-Vampire had put a spell on her. Wand. Light. Magic. Wizard. Vampire. 

Yup, he'd put a spell on her, alright. She was seriously thinking of castrating Sirius and Remus… well Sirius anyway.

Buffy's head throbbed irritably and her ears were ringing. She wasn't lying on the cold ground of a cemetery anymore, thankfully. Instead her head was pillowed on soft linins and a thick comforter was draped over her form. A warm hand smoothed her hair back from her face tenderly. The feeling was a safe and comforting one.

"Remus," She mumbled.

There was a scraping of chairs as two people moved around her bed. The hand on her forehead had stilled, but didn't leave altogether, for this Buffy was glad. Another hand took her hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Buff? Hey you with us again? Time to wake up, lazy pants. Buffy?"

That wasn't the voice she expected. What was Xander doing at Grimmauld Place?

"Buffy? Buffy we would both feel far better if you would but open your eyes."

And Giles? What was going on? Okay, it was time to get with the program and do the waking up thing.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. Two sets of eyes, one with a very pirate like patch, peered down at her. One set belonging to her aging Watcher, Rupert Giles, the other attached to her long time friend Xander Harris.

"Wha?"

Xander leaned forward, his face was slightly grey. He looked exhausted, they both did.

"Hey, there you go!" Xander grinned at her. "You alright Buffy?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, sitting up. It was then that she recognized where she was, her old room in Scooby central. It was fairly sparse, a bed, a dresser and a desk. Nothing too personal. Nothing very permanent.

She glanced at both the men. "What happened?"

"Cassidy found you at St. Perry's cemetery, but you wouldn't wake up… when we saw you…we thought… we thought you were dead, Buffy."

"Oh... Well I'm not…" Buffy blanched, "I'm not right?"

"No Buffy," Giles said, smiling a tiny smile. "You're not."

"Oh, good. Hate being dead." Buffy's brow furrowed. "Uhh, again I say; what happened?"

"I don't know, what do you remember?", asked Giles.

Buffy blinked at them. Of course they didn't know.

"I was patrolling", she told them hesitantly. Giles face darkened but he didn't speak. "I ran across a…" She paused, what _had_ she run across? A Wizard? A Vampire? A Death Eater? All three? But what to say?

"A vampire."

"A vampire…" Xander, bless him, sounded incredulous. "You haven't let a Vamp get the drop on you since..." he didn't finish that sentence.

"He wasn't an ordinary Vampire. He was also a Wizard."

"But…" Buffy looked over to the previously silent Giles. "Vampires cannot _be_ Wizards. It is written…"

"Hey, speaking as the person who just got wammied by a member of the wand-waving-undead, I'm going to say your source material majorly sucked." As did Remus and Sirius's, but she left that unspoken.

"It's unprecedented!" Giles said as he polished the lens of his glasses. Buffy smiled affectionately at the man. "I missed you guys." She said suddenly.

Giles actually looked startled by her statement, but some of the darkness drained from his face. He smiled warily beside the widely grinning Xander.

"And we missed you as well." Giles said, patting her hand.

Buffy felt the emotions churning in her gut, her eyes were beginning to burn. Hastily Buffy changed the topic again.

"So, how have things been here?"

The look they exchanged made her heart jump. The smiles had faded, replaced by an aching sadness.

"We lost Angelica two nights ago and Marcus with her."

Buffy's breathing hitched. Angelica Johnson, a beautiful 15 year old girl with short black spiky hair and chocolate eyes. She'd been spunky and bright and had picked up Slaying even more quickly and easily then Buffy herself had at that age. She'd only been called the year before, like Buffy, at 14. Marcus Grey was, or had been, her Watcher and a good fiend of Buffy's. She'd matched the two of them personally. Suddenly the tears that had stung her eyes before came back with a vengeance.

"How." She croaked.

"Vampire." Xander said softly, his voice sympathetic. He knew how close she'd gotten with Angelica and Mark. She always kept a close eye on the young ones. The spell Willow had used changed all the rules of the game. Potentials became Slayers almost instantly after being chosen. Most times they were around 15, maybe 16 when found, but on the odd occasion they were younger. Much younger. The youngest yet had been a kid named Stella. She'd been called at 12, she was 17 now. Angelica had been different. Young and perky. She embraced her destiny with open arms. Her Mother, her only surviving parent, was very poor and could barely feed herself let alone a child. With Buffy's assurances that her child would be well cared for Mrs. Johnson had watched her little girl leave to be trained and taken care of by the NWC. Buffy had all but adopted the child. She'd had big dreams for Angelica. Dreams that they'd shared with each other regularly. And none of them had involved such an early expiration date.

Giving her over to the tutelage of Mark had been the toughest choice she'd ever made. The selfish part of her wanted to keep her as her own. Train her, teach her. But she couldn't. She wasn't a Watcher and she wouldn't have been able to let the pre-teen walk out the door and fight a fight she might well loose. Now she wished she _had_ been selfish, at least then Angelica would still be alive.

"Did you kill it?"

Neither Giles nor Xander could mistake the edge in her voice. If they hadn't, she would.

"No. It was… It was invisible. Markus told Kilye, who was a watcher in training, to run when Angelica died, he said-"

But Buffy was no longer listening. An invisible Vampire.

Buffy jumped out of her bed, startling her friends.

"I'll kill him." She snarled. And she would. But first she had to get back to Grimmauld place. She needed Sirius and Remus. She needed them to tell her how, then she was going to kill him.

"Buffy, wait!" Xander said, grabbing her wrist. "Tell us what's going on. Kill who?"

"It. Him. Laughy the Wizard Vampire, that's who."

"The one that put the spell on you?" Giles clarified.

Buffy nodded angrily. "The very same."

"Buffy, you can't just run off. You need to think about this. Calm down. We'll think of something together!"

Buffy glared at the dark haired man. Her heart was screaming at her to go. Kill it. Don't let little Angelica's murderer get away. Giles laid a hand on her shoulder and the understanding in his eyes was her undoing. Her body relaxed and the strength left her limbs. She felt hollow.

She rested her head against Xander chest, her eyes were still stinging, but no tears fell.

* * *

Springbrume: Sirius is hard to figure out sometimes. He pouts about Remus and Buffy more out of petulance, then anything else. I don't think him and faith would actually work. I've read some great fic with that pairing but I don't think its anything close to cannon. I mean look at how he treats Snape who was a bad guy but flip flopped back to the other side. He isn't a sympathetic character, he's very black and white while faith is all about the shades of grey. Thanks for the review! 

Ghost Whisper: Buffy's friends are a big part of the arc in the first 'act' of my fic. The dissention in the NWC and the strained relationships between the Scooby's and Buffy was done for two reasons. One, it got her away from them, so that it was just her in the Wizarding world, so that she could create strong bonds to Remus and Sirius (among others) Secondly; I wanted to deal with some old issues that the show let unanswered and needed and viable excuse for the NWC to become involved in a 'wizarding' war. I am trying very hard to keep my plot original, so it means a lot that you think it is! Thanks!

IceBlueRose: Remus telling Kennedy off was a joy to write. I never really liked Kennedy, but it wasn't because she was with Tara. A lot of people didn't like her because she was with Willow, I didn't like her because of her attitude towards Buffy. thanks for the review.

Serrafina: Oh wow, sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

SpikesDreamer: I'm not a Ron Hermione 'shipper' in the way some people are; I like the two of them together, but I'm not opposed to other ships as well. But for this fic, I'll probably use a Ron Hermione Ship cause… well just cause of the cuteness. Thanks for the review!

Dilvish: A lot of great insight as usual. I think like a big corporations, they forget what its like to be the little guy. Maybe the Scooby's have been on top a little to long, what ever the reason for there actions, they need to see that Buffy has got the short end of the stick. They will come together again, it will just take some time.

EverAfter-01: I know, I am one. (a quiet one, I mean -)

Toniboo: Thanks, yeah I was really down in the dumps, I hate getting sick! But with winter here I know I'm in for one more cold before the April thaw. Thanks for your concern, and your review.

Sarah: Your welcome for the chapter, heres the next one. Enjoy.

Tina: Yup, sooner or later she'll reconcile with the Scooby's, thanks.

becky24: More Buffy action? Lmao Yes, Remus will see lots more action.

General Mac: lol No, no crawling… except maybe for Kennedy. But things will be resolved.

KristiKristin: More kisses coming soon!

Moony-Mione-Padfoot: I don't know about Kennedy yet… will she or wont she… (be redeemed.) I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Poisyn: Oz, yes I love Oz. There will be Oz. Thanks for the review.

VaMpEdChiK: Oh me too! I really like iyari limon, (Kennedy's actress) She's great.

XinnLajgin: Buffy got her ass a little kicked too. Thanks for the review.

spike's wicked pet:

mika: Ron and Hermione remind me of Xander and Cordy a little. Closets would suit them!

Onlimain: Kennedy has a big mouth, but doesn't necessarily have to tell the 'whole' truth thoe, if you get my drift. Look forward to more Scooby interaction.

Spk: Thanks a bunch for your review.

Lightdemondarkangel: Kennedy is a big fat lier, ever heard of broken telephone? That applies here.

Allen Pitt: Your favorte character? Oops :p well, I needed a bad guy… sorry. You have some great insights, and as you can see some of them are right on track. Thanks for your review.

Feyechelon: Thanks for your review. It is always the quiet ones, like me for instance. : )

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review and tell me how much (you liked it)! (or how little (you liked it) if you must) 


	13. Chapter 13

See Chapter one for full Summery and BTVS/HP Timelines.

Chapter 13

* * *

All Comes Tumbling Down

They're weren't a lot of people about as Buffy made her way back to Grimmauld Place later that evening. The slowly setting sun shone brightly in the sky, hurting her eyes and making her already pounding head throb.

The walk seemed to be taking a lot longer then she remembered it to. But that might have had something to do with the fact that her limbs felt heavy and sore. Her legs trembled slightly under her weight as she trudged down the sidewalk. If she hadn't been asleep for almost 12 hours she would have sworn what she was feeling was exhaustion.

But slept she had. And for the 12 hours she'd slept, Giles and Xander had kept watch.

But she was _so_ tired. Her eyes were itching and her head nodded as her eye lids drooped closed, just to snap open a moment later. And spending the afternoon with a bunch of semi hostile friends would have been trying even on the best of days.

But that wasn't really fair; she was just tired and bitchy. It wasn't as bad as all that… not really.

_Buffy trudged into the kitchen of Scooby central, glancing around without really seeing anything. The room still sported the same flowered wallpaper. The same faux-wood counter tops and cupboards. The same spread of ordered chaos; cups, plates, papers and other various nic-nacks spread every which way. _

_The same, it was all the same._

_Xander moved in behind her, setting a bronze kettle on the stove. It was a sizable kitchen done all in earthy tones except for the bright yellow flowers on the ageing wallpaper. A small wooden table sat in the center of the room. There were four chairs around it, also wood. It was homey kitchen but Buffy had never felt less 'at home' in her entire life. _

_Warmth wasn't something that the Scooby Central lacked, but she'd never felt it herself. Her insides maintained a slight chill that lingered from a time long past. Home wasn't something she could have anymore. She lived in houses, but they would never feel like home again. They would never feel like they were **her** Home._

_The whistling of the kettle snapped her out of her thoughts._

"_Nickel for your thoughts." _

_Buffy glanced at Xander, her lips twitching. _

"_Isn't that supposed to be **penny** for your thoughts?"_

_He grinned at her. "You looked like you had a lot of thoughts."_

_Buffy sighed "Yup, thoughts. I've got lots of those."_

_He placed a cup for her on the table and sat comfortably across from her. _

"_Okay, say it." _

_Xander blinked. "Say what?"_

"_It… It- It! That I was irresponsible and selfish and stupid and now Angelica is dead and Markus is dead and it's my fault."_

_Tears filled her eyes as Xander leaned forward and took her hand. "You're stupid." Xander told her gently. Buffy winced. He gripped her hand tighter. "Stupid for thinking that their deaths, tragic as they were, had anything to do with you; even if you had been here, it still would have happened, Buff. It's not your fault. You had the **right** to go." _

_Her throat closed and she fought a desperate battle against her tears._

"_How… How can you be so… so…okay with this?"_

_Xander sighed shaking his head. "I love you, Buffy. I've loved you since I was 16." _

_Buffy smiled at him, her heart warming. "I love you to Xan."_

_He dropped her hand and stood. "I'm sorry Buffy." He said. "Dawn once told me I could see things, but I didn't see you. I didn't see how unhappy you were; I didn't see it back then and I didn't see it in the here and now. I didn't see how **wrong** we all were." _

"_Xander…"_

"_No, listen." He said. Neither noticed the kitchen door swing in slightly, or the pair of bespectacled eyes taking in the scene. _

"_Were supposed to be friends-"_

"_We are friends!" Buffy said quickly._

"_But we didn't act like it. We took each other for granted, I… We took you for granted, that you would be here, that you enjoyed it like we did, that you would want the same things. We shouldn't have expected so much of you. I should have seen what was happening to us."_

_Buffy stood and hugged the man tightly, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her._

"_I didn't say anything Xander and you are not a mind reader." _

"_Who says?" _

_Buffy laughed at her grinning friend. _

"_I forgive you Xander." She whispered softly. "Do you forgive me?"_

"_Always," he returned into her hair._

_Laughing uncertainly at their own foolishness the two friends claimed their chairs again. The mood was still stilted by sadness, Angelicas death hung over the room like a cloud, but their laughter had been genuine. _

_A rough cough introduced Giles into the room, his face oddly blank. In his arms he carried an assortment of tomes and volumes that would have sent Remus into a nerdy fit. _

"_What'cha got there, Giles?" Buffy asked._

_Giles placed the Books onto the counter and took a seat. A look sent Xander scurrying off to get the aging Watcher a cup of tea as well. Buffy laughed hesitantly._

_What was it about the sight of Giles leaning over an open book that caused Buffy to smile?_ _Whatever it was, it never failed. _

_Leaning her forearms against the gleaming table top Buffy studied the older mans profile. He had changed a great deal from the stuffy librarian come Watcher from their first encounter way back when, circa the Sunnydale High era. But all that seemed like a million years ago. _

_He hadn't brought up the fight once, but it was obviously on his mind. His demeanour was stiff, as if there was something on his mind he was not sharing. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. _

_How long had it been since she'd been able to look her Watcher in the eye? Since she'd wanted to? It disturbed her that she couldn't remember. _

But tensions were running high in Scooby central and things had gotten bad when Kennedy and Willow had made a sudden appearance.

_The three had been talking-shop for approximately 20 minutes when the Kitchen door swung open. Instantly the temperature in the room seemed to drop like a stone. Willow and Kennedy stood on the thresh hold for a full 30 seconds, their expressions stunned. _

"_Hey," Buffy murmured, trying to ignore the dark haired girl beside her best friend. The red head snapped out of her daze and her countenance darkened. _

"_Buffy." She said coolly in greeting._

_Uh oh. Not good._

_Willow and her girlfriend stepped over the threshold. Kennedy walked over the kettle, rattling it around before taking it over to the sink to re-fill. Willow sat down in one on the chairs, the farthest from the Slayer, between Giles and Xander._

"_So, Buffy. What brings you back?"_

_Double 'uh oh'_

_Xander glanced between the two friends, his body tense._

"_Buffy was attacked by the invisible Vampire last night._

_The statement had a surprising effect on her wiccan friend._

_Willows eyes widened and she stood quickly, making her way around the table in a few long strides. She stopped at Buffy's side, dropping to her haunches. _

"_Are you alright?" Buffy blinked. She'd never seen Willow react quite like **that** before. _

"_Yeah, Wills, I'm okay." Willow let out a slow breath._

_Buffy glanced around at all the dark faces. _

"_Okay, I must be missing something here. What's with the doom?"_

"_Angelica-"_

_Buffy winced, and interrupted before Willow could finish._

"_I know about… Giles and Xander told me- I meant, why are you so worried about me all of a sudden, you know I can take care of myself."_

_Willow glanced and Xander, who glanced at Giles who took off his glasses and began to clean them._

"_Kennedy told us about the Spol'tic." Xander said gently._

_Buffy gaped at him, glancing at the dark haired Slayer._

"_She did, did she? And what exactly did she say?"_

_Willow coughed uncomfortably. _

_Xander glanced between Willow, Kennedy and Buffy uncomfortably. _

"_Everyone has there off days, Buffy. There's no shame in needing a little backup."_

_Buffy raised an eyebrow. "huh?"_

"_She told us about the fight, she said you took quite a beating before she showed up-"_

_Buffy turned in her chair and stared hard at Willow's still silent girlfriend. _

"_Really, she saved me? Funny, that's not how I remember it happening." She said "Looks like she's not telling you everything. I'm sure she also didn't tell you that she was the one out of bounds… and without backup I might add." She said stiffly, "and that she was in **serious** danger of being swatted by said demon before **I **showed up!" _

_Willow jerked._

"_Or that I was forced to put two lives on the line to save her ass."_

_Kennedy finally snapped._

"_Oh, get off your high horse! I had it under control!"_

"_Please," Buffy scoffed. "If Remus, Sirius and I hadn't shown up when we did, you would have been little more then a grease spot."_

"_That's not true, I was doing fine-"_

"_You shouldn't have been out there!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do; you're not in charge anymore. I'm the ranking Slayer now, it is **my** choice-"_

"_You have **got** to be kidding me!" Buffy glanced at Giles, her eyes wide. "You've put **Kennedy** in charge!"_

_Giles sighed. "She **is** the ranking Slayer…"_

"_Then call Faith! The Cleveland Hellmouth is **more** then amply protected, and you need someone here who knows the difference between taking an **acceptable** risk and taking a risk for the sake of her own **stubborn** pride."_

"_You can't do that!" Kennedy screeched. "You don't have any say, you've gone rogue! You can't-"_

_Buffy's breath caught and she stood abruptly. "**I'm sorry**, I've gone **what** now!"_

"_You- you've-" Kennedy stuttered._

"_It was you." Buffy yelled. "You were the one that told everyone that I'd gone rogue, how **dare** you!"_

"_But it's the truth! You **left**. You choice those freaks over your own-"_

"_Hey, leave them out of-"_

"_Now you walk back in here thinking you can boss us around, but you're wrong. You can't! Your not **one** of us anymore."_

"_I'm not one of **you**, that's for damn sure." Buffy growled at her. "One day, Kennedy, your anger, **you're pride**, is going to get you dead, and the only person you'll have to blame is you."_

_Kennedy snarled at her, she seemed to be at a loss for words, and took off, letting the back door slam behind her. Willow jumped up, sending Buffy a last look, and ran after her girlfriend._

_Buffy slumped back into her seat looking both beaten and tired. _

_Xander and Giles exchanged looks but remained silent._

Buffy gave her head a shake when she realized she was home. Home? Was Grimmauld place suddenly home? No. **Hell** no. Even less then Scooby central was.

Buffy paused on the dilapidated stoop. Why, then, was the sight of Grimmauld Place even remotely comforting to the emotionally unstable Slayer?

* * *

Remus was pacing back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth. Five long paces to the fireplace. Turn. Five long paces to the chair. Turn. Repeat. 

Sirius Black scrunched up his eyes, watching the now blurred form of his friend ware a path into the floor. He'd counted a total of 10 circuits- no make that 11. There and back. There and back. He was starting to get a bloody crick in his neck.

The black haired man sighed and glanced at the clock. It was approaching 5:30 and there was still no sign of the blonde Slayer. She'd left the night before and still had yet to return. They were all worried. Remus especially.

Remus obviously had a thing for her. Which was okay with Sirius, he'd decided that his friend could have her. He was just generous that way. Not that he didn't like the spit fire little woman, he did, very much so. But she was too… too… well, too like him. She was too opinionated, too teasing, too… what was the word he was looking for?

_Challenging…_

Sirius wouldn't have thought she was so much Remus's type either, actually, but he was obviously wrong about that. He'd seen the looks that the lycan sent her way, and had even caught a few heading Remus's way from Buffy. At first Sirius hadn't been sure what to think about all that. True, he wasn't interested in anything serious with the Blond, but that didn't necessarily have to exclude something 'non' serious, but still potentially fun, from happening.

Cause, let's face it. She was bloody hot. And Sirius had been in prison a **long** time.

But all that went down the drain when the two of them started making moon eyes at each other. So he'd sulked for a few days, gotten all grumpy when she'd gone and invited the bugger on one of 'his' patrols, but he'd eventually gotten over it.

Leaving Buffy to stay with Remus during to full-moons had been a necessary evil. Snape had gone back 'under cover' and hadn't been able to make the Wolfsbane potion for the lycanthrope this month and without the potion Remus was liable to hurt himself quite badly when restrained in the shrieking shack. So Sirius had volunteered to stay with him. But he'd somehow hoped that Buffy would take the three nights off. No such luck.

To watch her fight, you'd think she was invincible. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen before in his life. She was like a hurricane of death, striking down her enemies in waves, moving with a strength and skill that stunned him to silence.

But that night with Remus, as they watched a demon try to throttle her, the truth of her existence had blindsided them. Sure they remembered what their old DADA had told them way back in their seventh year, but it hadn't seemed applicable in this case, with **this** Slayer. This was _Buffy_. The greatest Slayer ever to have lived. The oldest, the fastest. She couldn't be beaten. She couldn't **die**! It was ludicrous. The Slayer of myth, who defied death time and again, dead? Unlikely, unbelievable, unconceivable! But it had almost happened.

Watching her lips turn blue and her eyes begin to dim, they'd finally understood. Buffy could very well die. She wasn't invincible. She wasn't unbreakable. She was human and all too fragile. Brittle bones to break. Delicate skin to bruise and bleed. She was mortal, and every night she fought, her very flimsy hold on life was put to the test.

For the two wizards, who had come to care so much for Buffy, it had scared them badly.

Mortality was something that Sirius understood. He'd gotten a taste of his own while locked away in Azkaban prison; re-living and re-visiting his worst memories over and over and over again, never able to forget his guilt, or his innocence. How many times had he wished for death to come? How many times had he begged for the breaking of his own mortal coil?

Twelve years in Azkaban had changed nothing, and everything. He was still the same man as he had been all those years ago. Selfish, stubborn, prideful, reckless. Still the same 20 something year-old man inside, even if his body and mind had withered away.

Still the same, but irrevocably changed. The darkness inside scared him. It swallowed him, chased him until the old walls of Grimmauld Place became the stone walls of an ancient fortress. Until his room became a cell he couldn't stand. His moods shifted as easily as the wind. One moment up. The next down. Happy to sad. Angry to passive. It was so hard for him to control.

But he tried. He really did. For Harry's sake he tried to keep himself level.

Harry Potter. His godson. James Potter, the Man that had once been his best friend, had asked him to look after Harry, if ever the worst should happen.

'_He's my boy'_ James had said, tears swimming in his eyes as he gazed upon his newborn son. _'If anything should ever happen, you'll take care him, wont you, Padfoot, You'll take care of my boy, Sirius, my Harry?'_

And what a lousy job he'd done so far. Harry had been forced to grow up with those miserable Dursleys. But he'd turned out great in spite of it all. He was so much like James was, or had been... He looked so much like him. James, his friend. His brother.

If it hadn't been for that traitorous rat, Peter, then James would still be alive. Him and Lily both. And Harry wouldn't have had to grow up with people that hated him. And Sirius wouldn't have had to go to that horrible place.

It always came back to Peter. Little Wormtail. Harmless. Talent-less. **Traitor**! Voldemort was back because of him. Back, and out to kill his Godson… again. If he could only get his hands around scrawny Peters treacherous neck…

Sirius felt like the walls were going to close in on him half the time. Grimmauld Place was worse then any prison could be. Everywhere he looked was a reminder of a painful past he would rather forget. On the run, in the wild, he could loose himself. His thoughts would slow, and his mind would clear. The patrols with Buffy helped, but it wasn't the same. Nothing could completely erase the horrible feelings that this house invoked in him. Bitterness and anger tightened and shivered though his body. His moods would swing wildly and he would find himself sobbing brokenly into Buckbeaks soft down feathers…

A sudden noise brought him out of his rapidly degenerating thoughts. Remus had snapped his head up. Across the room Ron and Hermione looked towards the front hall where the front door had just been opened by Molly Weasley.

"Buffy, dear," They heard her utter faintly.

The occupants of the room who were seated scrambled out of their seats. Remus, not surprisingly, beat the lot of them out the door. Sirius made it into the hall second, only because he was not above pushing Ron out of the way. Buffy stood in the entrance hall.

"Buffy," Remus said. "Are you alright?"

Her face lined and tired, Buffy stared at him a moment too long before answering.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to bed." She turned to leave, leaving the gob smacked lot of them to gape after her.

"Whoa! Buffy," Remus stepped forward and took her arm. "What is going on? Where were you!" Remus's face was grey from his recent transformation, and added to that was a day of worrying about Buffy when she didn't return.

Buffy sighed. "Home… I was home." Buffy blinked sleepily. "Kind of."

"What?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Can we- can we just not do this right now?"

Sirius saw that Buffy was on the verge of something. Some emotion was swirling in her eyes, ready to burst. Remus's eyes narrowed. "We've been worried sick about you, Buffy."

Buffy rolled her shoulders, "Oh, Sorry," she said tonelessly.

She turned to leave again only to have Remus roughly turn her back around.

"We contacted Dumbledore, we've had people out looking for you. We thought you'd been-" He stopped short, seeming to chock on the word. "You could at least have the decency to _pretend_ to care that you've caused all this commotion. I thought you were better then this? How could you teat the people in this house like-" Buffy suddenly pulled away, shoving the werewolf roughly away from her, her eyes blazing.

Oh, not good. Sirius thought with a wince.

"Oh, well _excuse_ me!" Buffy sneered at the wide eyed man. "I'm _so_ sorry my little nap caused you _distress_!" Buffy pushed a finger into his chest, poking him hard. She didn't see Molly, Sirius, Ron or Hermione take an involuntary step back at her outburst

"But I am not _required_ to check in with _anyone_." She all but yelled. "I'll do as I damn well please, if you like it a not!"

Mrs Black erupted on the wall.

"_Filth!-"_

"Shut up!" Buffy roared angrily.

Sirius, who was trying to shove the curtains closed on the portrait, was pushed violently out of the way as Buffy took hold of Mrs. Blacks frame and pulled. It's awful screaming ringing in the Slayers ears.

"Shut up you- you- you HAG! Shut up!" She screamed back at it. Everything that had happened boiled up inside of her, choking her with the unfairness of it all. Poor little Angelica, her friend Marcus, Willow and Kennedy, Giles, Dawn, the coldness inside, the guilt she felt for blowing up at Remus, Sirius's haunted eyes and this horrible house that sometimes felt like a _tomb_.

With everything she had, with everything that made her the Slayer, she _pulled_. But the Painting wouldn't come free of the wall. So the wall would have to come free as well. She pulled harder, panting. Tears raced down her cheeks, her sobs wracking her chest.

What she wouldn't give to see her own mother again… but this horrible woman was **Sirius's** mother. And she was _awful_, to see her withered and bitter, spitting out insults at her son, haunting him even from the grave. It just wasn't _fair_!

The wall cracked, bits of drywall began flaking off. There was a shout behind her. She scrunched up her face against the tears and pulled still harder.

The crack turned into something more. It widened and split, the wall coming free of it anchor. More bits flaked away, and with a last mighty heave Buffy ripped the painting, wall and all, away, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Threw the hole Fred and George Weasley's stunned faces peered.

Buffy's chest heaved, tears still making their pathways down her cheeks.

"Buffy?"

It didn't matter who said it, she turned and ran.

* * *

Note- I'm posting review responses on my livejournal again, if anyone is interested (can be found as my homepage link on the author info page). As always, I remind you to review and make my day (or my month) thanks. 


End file.
